Forbidden Love
by Leeese
Summary: Peyton is ready to call it a day in her marriage to Lucas when a surprise pregnancy spoils her plans. Lucas has a solution to her problem, yet she can't resist causing problems. Luckily, Brooke is on hand to help Lucas out. But how long can they resist each other before Lucas risks losing everything he has? Re-write of Dangerously in Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Lovely Readers!**

**Here's the re-write of the story formerly known as Dangerously in Love. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this back up on here. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Leeese**

* * *

"Peyton come on we're going to be late," Lucas Scott called down the hallway of the apartment. "My mom and dad want to get pictures of us before the ceremony remember?"

"I'll be out in a minute." Peyton called from the bathroom.

Lucas sighed at her reply. She had been saying that for the last thirty five minutes. He wondered if they would make it to their college graduation ceremony with enough time spare for his parents to take their pictures. He looked in the mirror that was over the small side table by their front door and adjusted his tie. He smiled as he knew that there wasn't really any point in him doing so as his mother would only adjust it again before the pictures were taken.

He heard the bathroom door open and he looked down the hallway as Peyton made her way towards him. His eyebrows rose in surprise as he took in the dress that she wore. It was a black figure hugging number that was covered in sequins. Her usually wild head of curls had been tamed and were in sleek, defined waves. The simple black stiletto's she wore completed the look. It was a completely different look than what he was used to seeing on her.

"Wow you look _amazing_." Lucas said as his eyes ran over her.

"I know," she replied as she smirked dismissively. She then picked her purse off the table. "Are the robes in the car already?"

"Yep, everything is," Lucas replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Peyton replied as she walked towards the door. She opened it and headed out. Lucas followed her and made sure that the door was securely locked as he did. They then walked towards the car. "Do we _really_ have to pose for pictures for your parents? I'm not really in the mood."

"Yes we do," Lucas replied. "My mom has been looking forward to this since I started college. Plus she wants mementos with it being our first wedding anniversary."

"It is?" Peyton asked as she frowned.

"Don't tell me that you forgot?" Lucas asked in a shocked tone.

"I'm sorry but I've had more important things on my mind Lucas," Peyton told him as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "We can celebrate our anniversary another day."

"Peyton you're supposed to celebrate it _on_ the day," Lucas told her as he unset the car alarm and they climbed in. "What's the point in celebrating it days or weeks later?"

"Fine we won't celebrate it at all then." she said as she folded her arms in front of her and pouted.

"I was going to save this as a surprise for after the graduation ceremony," Lucas began after a few moments of silence. "I've booked us a table at that restaurant you like. We have to be there for seven thirty."

"What?!" Peyton asked as she looked at him. "I can't do tonight."

"Why not?" he asked as he frowned.

"I told you already Lucas," Peyton said as she rolled her eyes again. "The art department is having a leaving party."

"You told me that was tomorrow." Lucas told her.

"It's tonight," she told him as she looked through the windshield. "And I'm going."

"Do you have to go?" he asked.

"Yes I do," she told him in an annoyed tone. "This will be the last time I see my friends for a very long time."

"But it's our anniversary." Lucas said as he sighed.

"There'll be other anniversaries," she replied. "I am _not_ missing out on this party Lucas. Either change the reservation for another day or don't bother at all."

"I won't bother at all if that's the attitude you're going to have." Lucas said as his jaw set in a firm line. The rest of the journey to the college was done in silence.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Are you okay son?" Keith asked as Lucas walked up to him. Deb, Whitey, Haley, Quinn, Clay and Logan followed.

"Not really," he replied as he sighed. "Peyton isn't talking to me because I want to celebrate our anniversary and she doesn't."

"Seriously?" Deb asked as she frowned. "Where is she?"

"Talking to her art buddies," Lucas told her. "So she won't be on the after the ceremony pictures."

"What do you see in her Lucas?" Quinn asked him in a puzzled tone.

"I love her," Lucas replied. He then paused and frowned before he added. "At least I thought I did. Right now I can't stand the sight of her. She's gone way too far this time."

"What do you mean this time?" Clay asked curiously.

"She's partying all the time and obviously can't stand to be in the same room as me," Lucas explained as he took his graduation cap off his head. Deb took it from him along with his college diploma. "I think I made a mistake when I married her."

"I could have told you that," Deb told him. Keith gave her a look in response. "Well I could. There's just something about her that I don't like. She's not right for you Lucas. And I'm not just saying that because I'm expected to. I'm saying it because it's the truth. Didn't high school teach you anything about her?"

"I was hoping that she had changed," Lucas said as he sighed. "And she has changed, but it's for the worse. I tried to be a good husband I really did but that just seemed to make her worse."

"Maybe you should see about a divorce," Haley suggested in a soft voice as she gave her brother a concerned look. "If this marriage is making both of you miserable then it's the right thing to do."

"I think you're right Hales," Lucas told her. He then turned to his parents and added. "So much for today being happy. You know I even booked a table at her favorite restaurant for our anniversary, but she's blowing me off to go and party with her friends. Again!"

"I think your sister is right Luke," Keith said. "Divorce is the only way out of this."

"I just hope that she agrees and we don't have a messy separation," Lucas said as he ran his hand through his hair. He then decided to change the subject. "So did I sound like a dork when I did my speech?"

"You always sound like a dork little brother," Quinn told him in a playful tone. Logan giggled at her words. "But on a serious note, I thought that your speech was pretty good."

"Only pretty good?" Lucas asked.

"It'll never live up to the one I made at my college graduation." Quinn told him.

"I'm just glad that yours wasn't as long as that Luke." Clay said as he grinned. His comment earned him a playful shove from his wife.

"I've heard a fair few of those speeches in my time Lucas," Whitey began. "And I have to say that that was one of the best. And I'm not just saying that because you're my Grandson."

"Thanks Grandpa." Lucas said as he smiled.

"Uncle Lucas I think your cape is cool." Logan said as Clay picked him up.

"Thanks buddy," Lucas replied as he grinned. "You'll get to wear one of these one day if you study real hard in school."

"Sweet!" Logan said in a happy tone.

"Can we go and get some food already?" Keith asked. "My stomach thinks that my throat has been cut."

"Mine too," Lucas agreed. "I've not really been eating well these past few months."

"Why the hell not?" Deb demanded.

"Because for one, I didn't have the spare time to stand cooking so I got take out," Lucas replied. "And for two, cooking for one kinda sucks."

"You mean your wife never offered to make you something when she was around?" Quinn asked in a disgusted tone.

"Like I said, she can't stand being in the same room as me," Lucas reminded her. "She tolerated me for a few minutes earlier but was sulking before too long had passed."

"Let's get you to a restaurant then," Deb said to him. "No wonder you're all skin and bone. You're coming back to Tree Hill with us when we head back so I can feed you up. I'm not taking no for an answer."

"That was the plan anyway mom," Lucas told her. "Why else do you think I bought a house there?"

"Just make sure that she doesn't get any part of that house," Keith told him. "It was _your_ money that bought it not hers. Now let's go."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"So you remembered where you live then?" Lucas asked Peyton as she staggered into their apartment in the early hours of the next morning.

"I really don't need you to throw one of your hissy fits right now Lucas." Peyton slurred as she rolled her eyes.

"Hissy fit? Is that what you think this is?" he asked as his eyes blazed. "Yesterday was supposed to be a happy day for us. What with our first wedding anniversary and graduation. But guess what? It wasn't. You ruined it, just like you always ruin everything."

"What do you expect when I'm married to a bore like you?" Peyton spat as she glared at him. "You don't want to do anything other than sit in here and study. Or write your stupid books."

"I had to stay in and study so that I could graduate college," Lucas told her in an angry tone. "Because unlike some people I actually had to use my brain to graduate. I couldn't just draw a bunch of crap and class it as work. And as for my _stupid_ books they have given me financial security. How else do you think I could afford to get that house in Tree Hill."

"Through your parents," she replied as she folded her arms in front of her. "Just like you get _everything_ through your parents. You're such a mommy's boy. It makes me sick."

"Well at least my parents didn't leave me at the first available opportunity," Lucas said as he glared at her with hatred in his eyes. "Hell _your_ parents didn't even turn up for our wedding. And they didn't turn up today. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"Yeah it tells me that you're an ass for saying that," Peyton said as a hurt look appeared on her face. "You know that my parents are away working Lucas. They have to _earn_ their money. But I guess that's an alien concept to you seeing as though you come from a wealthy background."

"You know I feel like that's all you married me for," Lucas told her honestly. "Because I don't see any other reason why you did. I've been thinking about it all night and I can't ever recall you saying that you love me or doing anything to show it. So the only thing that must be keeping you with me is the money."

"How _dare_ you!" Peyton yelled.

"Well it's the truth," Lucas spat back. "You don't think twice about going out there and spending _my_ money on your crappy clothes or your art supplies. If it wasn't about that you would have worked while you were at college and not relied on me."

"I didn't hear any complaints coming from you at the time," Peyton told him in a cold tone. "And I had to have one perk out of the marriage. I mean it's not as if the sex was any good."

"It didn't stop you initiating it though did it?" Lucas replied in a defiant tone. "And if it wasn't up to scratch then maybe you should think about becoming an actress instead of an art teacher. Because you sure seemed to enjoy it at the time. Even the neighbors will back me up on that one."

"Maybe I will become an actress," Peyton replied. "But it didn't hurt that I was drunk practically every time I was with you that way. It was the only way I could get through it."

"Then why even bother to initiate it in the first place?" he asked in a disgusted tone. "It just proves the point that you're a gold digging whore."

"How _dare_ you!" she yelled again as she stomped over to him and slapped his cheek hard. The noise echoed in the room. "I'm sure that our kid will love to hear that their father called their mom that."

"What?" Lucas asked as he frowned. Peyton smirked at his reaction.

"You heard," she replied. "During one of those disappointing times that we had sex, you knocked me up. Congratulations on ruining my life."

"You're pregnant?" Lucas asked in a shocked voice.

"Wow if you have to ask that after what I just said then you're really dumber than I thought," Peyton replied in a bitchy tone. "Now it's clear as to why you had to spend so much time studying."

"You're pregnant and yet you still went out drinking tonight?" he asked as the anger returned. "How can you be so selfish? You have another life depending on you and you're still acting as if nothing has changed."

"Nothing _has_ changed Lucas," Peyton told him. "I don't want this baby. It's just one more thing that is tying me to you and I hate it already. The sooner I get rid of it the better."

"You wouldn't dare!" Lucas challenged as he glared angrily at her.

"Wouldn't I?" she asked as she glared back at him defiantly. She then turned and walked away from him. She headed to their bedroom, went inside and locked the door. Lucas stared after her with shock and disbelief evident on his face.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm surprised you actually decided to come here after your performance yesterday." Lucas said to Peyton as she walked through the front door of the house in Tree Hill.

"So am I," Peyton replied. "But it's not like I really have anywhere else to go is it?"

"Well I tell you one thing," he said as he placed the box he had been holding down. "We're _not_ sharing a bedroom."

"Good," Peyton replied as she rolled her eyes. "It's the last thing that I want to do anyway. In fact the only thing that I want from you is a divorce."

"Well that can be arranged easily," he replied. "As long as you don't do anything stupid."

"What do you mean by that?" Peyton challenged.

"You know what I mean," Lucas replied in a firm tone. "You do anything to harm that baby and I won't be civil like I am now. That's assuming that there is actually a baby and you're not bluffing."

"Why would I lie?" she asked.

"Because that's what you do," he told her in an exasperated tone. "You see things slipping away from you and you lie to try and keep them, even though you don't really want them."

"When have I ever done that?" Peyton asked in a scornful tone.

"Almost every other week in high school," Lucas reminded her. "Do you not remember that whole drama with Jake? Do you not remember how you broke his heart because you couldn't make your mind up about who you wanted so he moved away? And it's now clear to me that you're regretting the choice that you made."

"Yes I _am_ regretting it," Peyton admitted. "And that's because you aren't the guy that I thought you was. I don't love you and I never have."

"So we're back to the money again," Lucas said as he sighed in frustration. "You know what? I'm done with this conversation. I'm going to go and finish unpacking my things before my family arrive here for our welcome home dinner. Maybe you should do the same."

"God I have to see your family _again_?" Peyton asked. "Kill me now please."

"You'll be pleased to know that it isn't just them," Lucas said as he picked his box back up. "The Davis's are coming too."

"I have to put up with them as well?" Peyton asked as she rolled her eyes. "It just keeps getting better."

"And what's wrong with the Davis's?" Lucas asked.

"They're another family who think that they're better than anyone else because they have money," Peyton replied. "And Brooke's attitude makes me sick."

"What attitude?" Lucas asked as he frowned in confusion. "The last time you saw her was four years ago. What kind of attitude did she have considering she was eleven at the time?"

"She was obsessed with you," Peyton told him. "She was following you about all the time, making excuses to have sleepovers with Haley. The way she looked at you was completely unsuitable for a girl of her age."

"Where are you getting this nonsense?" Lucas asked as he shook his head. "Haley is her best friend. Girls that age hang out with their friends in the summer. Of course you wouldn't know that because you never really had any friends did you?"

"And you did?" Peyton spat back in response.

"You know I did," Lucas told her. "I'm surprised that you didn't make your way round the whole crowd of them. Or maybe you did and I only know about Jake and Julian."

"I'm _not_ a whore," Peyton told him as she glared at him. "And I was with Julian before I even dated you. I should have just stuck with him."

"He dumped you remember?" Lucas reminded her. "For cheating on him with that guy at his graduation party. He had a lucky escape when he went off to college. If you were still with him you would have thought he was even more boring because of all the studying he had to do for his medical qualification."

"Well maybe I'll get lucky and have him as my doctor when I have to go because of the mistake that's inside me." Peyton yelled at him.

"You always were a selfish bitch," Lucas said as he continued to glare at her. "And if you're so adamant that you want to get away from me then fine, go. Go and find yourself somewhere to live then we can begin the separation."

"Don't worry I will." Peyton told him.

"And if you think that I'm paying for it then you're wrong," Lucas said as he began to make his way up the staircase. "You want your own place then you'll have to get a job and actually pay for something yourself for once."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How's the unpacking going bro?" Quinn asked Lucas as he handed her and Clay a cup of coffee each.

"I'm almost done surprisingly," he said as he sat on the sofa that was opposite her. "It's amazing what you can do when you're pissed at somebody."

"The evil bitch monster of death by any chance?" Haley asked as she walked into the lounge with Nathan.

"How did you guess?" Lucas asked as he chuckled to himself.

"Lucas this house is awesome!" Nathan said as she grinned. "Too many girls have obviously bought that thing you class as a book."

"Hey Nathan," Lucas greeted as he stood and walked over to him. The two then shared a hug. "I see you've had that growth spurt you were waiting on."

"I know!" Nathan replied as he chuckled. "I'm glad this coming year at high school I won't have to dodge the seniors. And I'm not the only one who had a sudden growth spurt."

"Well I can help you dodge the seniors if you need to," Lucas told him. "Seeing as though I'll be working there."

"You're working at the school too?" Haley asked as she rolled her eyes. "There really is no escaping the family now."

"What are you on about?" Brooke asked as she walked into the lounge. Lucas turned to greet her and had to do a double take. Brooke smiled as she saw him. "Hi Lucas. Nice house. I think it puts ours to shame."

"Hi Brooke," Lucas replied as he returned her smile. "I almost didn't recognize you then."

"I had a growth spurt and _finally_ got my braces off," she replied as she shrugged. "Can you show me where your kitchen is so I can go and dump this cake that my mom made?"

"Ha! I knew mom would make one of us carry it," Nathan said as he chuckled. "Why do you think I ran after Haley?"

"I'll show you where it is," Lucas told her. He then led her out of the room. "What type of cake did your mom make?"

"She made one of those gooey chocolate ones that you like," Brooke told him as they walked down the hallway. Brooke took her surroundings in as she did. "I didn't think that you would have a pink hallway."

"That's the previous owners decorating choice _not_ mine," Lucas told her as they went through the doorway into the kitchen. "I'll be getting round to decorating the place I assure you."

"Wow my mom will have a serious case of kitchen envy when she sees this," Brooke said as she saw the kitchen. "You have every kitchen gadget you can think of."

"Now this was the main selling point of the house," Lucas told her. "The last owners had it installed not long before they had to sell."

"I think your refrigerator could take up half of our kitchen," Brooke remarked as she went over to it. "Can you open it so I don't drop your favorite cake?"

"Sure I can," Lucas replied as he headed over to where she was stood. He opened the fridge and she put the cake on one of the many bare shelves. "I have to go to the grocery store."

"Well it's a good thing that your mom and my mom went shopping for the food then huh?" Brooke asked in a playful tone as she smiled. "Otherwise it wouldn't be much of a welcome home dinner would it?"

"You're right it wouldn't." Lucas agreed as he closed the fridge door. He then looked over at the doorway as he heard somebody come in. He rolled his eyes as he saw that it was Peyton.

"Did I interrupt something?" she asked in a bitchy tone. "Do you want me to go back out again so you two can flirt some more?"

"Peyton we weren't flirting," Lucas said as he sighed. Brooke gave him a questioning look. "Do you have to be such a bitch?"

"Would you rather I just left you and the jail bait to it?" she asked in return as she eyed Brooke. "I'm surprised that your parents let you out of the house when you're dressed like a hooker."

"The only person who is dressed like a hooker is you," Lucas replied as he glared at her. "Is that how you're going to earn the money for your own place?"

"I could kill several birds with one stone if I did," Peyton replied in a cocky tone. "I could finally get some enjoyment out of sex by doing that while I earned that money. And I could also get rid of that other problem."

"I'll leave you guys to it." Brooke said as she turned and hurried out of the kitchen.

"Now see what you did?" Lucas asked in an angry tone.

"Aww what's the matter?" Peyton asked in a sarcastic tone. "Did I spoil your little rendezvous with that little slut?"

"You know I was brought up to never lay a finger on a woman," Lucas told her as he gave her a look that sent chills through her. "And I always said that I would never do that. But you're so close to making me snap. Either shut that spiteful mouth of yours or get the fuck out of my house."

"Lucas what's going on?" Deb asked as she walked into the kitchen carrying several bags of groceries.

"Peyton was just leaving," he replied. "She needs to go and find a new place to live."

"I'm surprised that you're willing to let me leave," Peyton replied. "Aren't you afraid that I might go and do something to that mistake you put inside me?"

"You wouldn't dare!" Lucas replied in an angry tone.

"What are you talking about?" Deb asked as she frowned. It then dawned on her. "Peyton's _pregnant_?"

"Got it in one Deb," Peyton replied sarcastically. "But careful you don't wear out that one brain cell you have too quickly now."

"Don't you talk to my mother like that," Lucas told her. "Get the fuck out of here."

"I'm going," Peyton told him as she gave him an evil look. "Enjoy your family meal. And by the way Deb, you should watch Lucas where Brooke is concerned. Now she's got boobs he'll be over her like a rash."

"How _dare_ you!" Deb said as her hand connected with Peyton's cheek. Peyton looked at her in surprise. "Get you and that spiteful mouth of yours out of this house. You're not part of this family and you never will be. The sooner that my son gets divorced from you the better. And if it's true that you're pregnant with my Grandchild then maybe it's better off not being born than having you as it's mother."

"That's a good idea Deb," Peyton replied as she turned to leave. "I think I'll go and take a trip to the doctor and see what they say. I might go and see Julian and see if he wants to catch up for old times sake."

"You do that," Lucas told her. "Take as long as you like. The longer I'm free of you the better."

"I didn't want to stay for the shitty welcome back meal anyway." Peyton said before she stomped out of the kitchen. She then headed down the hallway and pushed past, Whitey, Keith and Dan before she went out the front door and slammed it behind her.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I knew I shouldn't have come back here," Peyton said as she stumbled into the lounge that evening. "I had a feeling that the inquisition would be waiting."

"You've been drinking." Keith stated as he took in the sight of his daughter in law.

"Correctamundo," Peyton replied in a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes. "Nothing gets past the Scott family does it?"

"You were right about her being selfish Lucas," Deb said as she glared as Peyton. "I can't believe that you went out and got drunk while you're pregnant."

"It's not the first time she's done it mom," Lucas told Deb. "It's a regular thing."

"Well I have to be oblivious to the crap life I have." Peyton replied.

"What you have to do right now is sit down and listen to what we have to say." Keith told her in a firm tone.

"I don't have to do anything." Peyton replied.

"Oh yes you do," Keith told her in a low angry tone. He grabbed her arm and marched her over to the sofa before he forced her to sit. "You're going to sit there and you're going to listen to what we have to say. You never know it might be beneficial for you to do so."

"Is that some kind of threat?" Peyton challenged.

"Just shut up and listen," Lucas yelled. "You might be surprised at what you hear."

"Get on with it then." Peyton said in a bored tone.

"Lucas told us about the situation," Keith began. "And how you said you wanted a divorce."

"I _do_ want a divorce." Peyton confirmed.

"What about the baby?" Deb asked. She surprised herself by speaking in a calm tone.

"I don't want it," Peyton told her, sounding surprisingly sober. "The last thing I need is a kid to mess my life up."

"Well you have two options," Keith said. "You can have a termination."

"Over my dead body!" Lucas said in an angry tone.

"Lucas!" Keith said in a firm tone.

"Sorry but that's how I feel." Lucas replied.

"What's the second option?" Peyton asked.

"You have the baby, give up your parental rights and let Lucas have sole custody and you never see the baby again," Keith informed her. "And once you've had the baby, you and Lucas can have your one year separation and then get divorced."

"That doesn't seem beneficial to me," Peyton replied. "I have to put my body through that and then end up with nothing."

"You will be compensated," Keith told her. "I'll get you an apartment of your own; furnished of course. But there will be strict rules that you have to stick to while you're pregnant."

"Which will be what exactly?"

"No drinking for one," Deb said. "And _definitely_ no drugs. You eat healthily and go to all the medical appointments."

"And to make sure that you do you will have someone with you to keep an eye on you." Lucas told her.

"So I'll be a prisoner until the brat gets here?" Peyton asked not sounding impressed.

"After the way you've behaved then yes you will be in a way." Deb told her.

"And what if I don't agree?"

"Then you don't get your apartment," Keith told her. "All you will get is a divorce."

"So what do you say?" Lucas asked.

"I guess it will be worth the hassle for a few months to get an apartment," Peyton replied. "_But_ I get to pick my apartment. If you don't agree to that then I'm not doing it."

"Fine, you can pick your own apartment." Keith told her.

"Then I guess we have a deal." Peyton told him.

"Good," Keith told her. "Cooper will bring the paperwork over tomorrow so you can sign it."

"What?" Peyton asked as she did a double take. "Why can't you just take my word for it?"

"Because your word means nothing," Lucas told her. "Just like your marriage vows obviously didn't."

"And I'm not taking the risk of spending money on an apartment for you just to have you go back on your word after the baby gets here." Keith told her.

"Fine I'll sign your stupid paperwork," Peyton told him with a sigh. "Can I go to bed now? I'm kind of tired."

"That'll be all that partying catching up with you," Lucas said as Peyton stood. She made her way over to the living room doorway before Lucas spoke again. "You also have an appointment with Julian on Monday. And I'm coming with you."

"Whatever." Peyton replied as she left the room. Lucas gave his parents a grateful look before he yawned.

"We'll get going Luke," Deb said as she and Keith got up to leave. "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for doing this," Lucas told them in a grateful tone. "I just hope that she hasn't already caused any damage to the baby."

"I'm sure you'll find out on Monday if she has." Keith told him.

"What if she has? What happens to the deal then?" Lucas asked.

"It's null and void," Keith told him. "I'll ask Cooper to put that clause in it and point it out to her before she signs. See you tomorrow son."

"See you tomorrow," Lucas said as he followed his parents out of the lounge and down the hallway to the front door. "Drive safe."

"We will sweetie," Deb said as she hugged him. "You go and get some sleep. You look exhausted."

"I'll try," Lucas told her as they went out of the door. "Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2

**xtinydancerx – Thanks for that awesome review. Hope you like this version!**

**Bookfreak25, lola1701 – Thanks for the review. I'm hoping it'll turn out better than what Dangerously in Love was.**

**Ne – Peyton is 22. Lucas will be turning 22. Quinn is almost 25. Brooke and Naley are almost 16. I'll see what I can do about the flashbacks.**

**DaniOTH – Yep, Brooke's younger than Lucas.**

**Diane Hermans, Paigematthewsfan21, Tanya2byour21, CaseyJr, Princesakarlita411, LadyDP, BpDs89, xXalienatedXx, Guest reviewer – Thanks for all your reviews.**

**Hope you all enjoy this update. **

**Leeese**

* * *

"Okay this isn't the type of sweet sixteen birthday bash I expected you to have." Nathan said to Alex as he, Haley and Brooke arrived at the beach.

"That's getting kind of old now," Alex said to him as she rolled her eyes. "I've had that from everyone else already."

"What do you mean everyone else?" Haley asked as she frowned. "It's just us five."

"I think Alex means the rest of our year," Brooke said. "You're not telling me that you don't remember them expecting Alex to have a huge concert because her mother and our history teacher is dating Chris Keller."

"How could I forget?" Haley asked as she laughed. Alex rolled her eyes again as Chase came up beside her.

"I hope you three aren't picking on my girlfriend," Chase said as he gave them a playful glare. "It is her birthday after all."

"What did Captain Obvious do with Chase?" Nathan asked as he laughed.

"That's _so_ going to come back at you some point Nathan Davis," Chase told him. Nathan just laughed harder in response. "Brooke where's your plus one?"

"I didn't want to bring anybody," Brooke replied as she handed Alex her gift. "So I'll just be fifth wheel Brooke again."

"Are you not bored of that yet sis?" Nathan asked in a teasing tone.

"No but I _am_ bored of your stupid ass comments!" Brooke replied. "You think that because you're twenty three minutes older than me it gives you the right to make all these sarcastic comments."

"It _does_ give me the right," Nathan replied as Brooke walked over to the cooler and pulled a can of diet soda out. "I'm your big brother so it's my job to do that."

"Nathan you do realize that there are so many comments I could make regarding what you just said right?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow at him and opened her soda.

"Yes I do," Nathan replied as he grinned. "And I also realize that Haley here will be able to have a comeback for each and every one of them."

"Hey don't get me involved in your domestic," Haley said as she left Nathan's side and walked over to Brooke. She then copied Brooke's actions and grabbed herself a soda. "I'm here to help Alex celebrate her birthday."

"And you are," Alex replied with a wide smile. "By providing the entertainment. But seriously Brooke, we need to hook you up with a guy. Have you _ever_ had a boyfriend?"

"I could have had a boyfriend if I wanted one," Brooke replied before she sipped her soda. She swallowed the not so fizzy liquid before she added. "I have plenty of time to find a boyfriend. I mean I'm not even sixteen yet."

"Come on guys leave Brooke alone," Haley said. Brooke gave her a grateful glance in response. "She'll get a boyfriend when she wants one. And I'm sure that there will be a huge line of guys waiting for that chance."

"And any that do anything to my baby sister will get a pounding from me." Nathan said in a protective tone.

"Before Nathan gets anymore caveman in us, can we start enjoying ourselves?" Brooke asked.

"I think we should," Chase agreed before he kissed Alex softly. "Let the beach party begin."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm regretting signing those papers," Peyton said as she glared at Lucas. "Even prisoners get more freedom than this. Hell it's not even been four weeks since I signed them and I'm already about to go crazy."

"I think you already are," Lucas replied as he looked up from his book. "But you signed a legally binding contract that was explained to you in great detail by a lawyer of your choosing. You can't back out now. Especially not with all the little add ons you requested."

"If I'd have known that it would be this mind numbing I would have requested more than a new car and twenty thousand dollars besides the fully furnished and decorated apartment," Peyton rambled. She then paused for breath. "I should have requested a monthly allowance as well."

"Too late now," Lucas replied as his eyes went back to the page he was reading. "You signed and if you break it you get nothing. And besides I'm paying for your keep until you go. You'll just have to wait until you start your job at the school to get your spending money."

"You're paying for the brats keep _not_ mine," Peyton reminded him. "I hope the next six months go by fast. Hell I hope that it comes early."

"You better not do anything stupid to try and make that happen," Lucas said in an angry tone as he marked his page and closed his book. "Because if you do and anything happened to that baby then you'll have more than breaking the terms of your contract to worry about."

"You _really_ like threatening me don't you Lucas?" Peyton asked as she smirked. "What would the school board think if I told them exactly what their new coach was like? Especially if I added on how he looks at a certain brunette student whose Mother is a teacher and Father is the vice principal."

"Like they'd believe anything that would come out of that spiteful mouth of yours," Lucas replied. "In case you're forgetting the Scott family have a long standing history with the school board _and_ Tree Hill High. They won't believe you."

"I'm sure I can find a way to make them believe me," Peyton replied in a spiteful tone. "As you tell me I make a great actress. All I would have to do is go to the cops and tell them that you hit me and that I'm scared for both mine and my baby's life."

"You do that," Lucas replied. "And they'll know that you're lying within an hour. Why do you have to be so damn annoying?"

"Because it's fun to piss you off," Peyton replied. She grinned nastily as she added. "And one of these days I know that I'm going to push you too far and you'll snap. Then I'll have my evidence to get away from you and you won't get your precious baby."

"And you'll also be fired from the school," Lucas told her as he tried to keep his cool. "My Grandfather gave you the job as the art teacher as a favor. You ruin it then you'll never work in another school again."

"You know I'm actually looking forward to starting this job," Peyton said as she continued to smile nastily. "Brooke wants to do art. I overheard her talking to Haley. It'll be fun to make her life hell. The power I could have over that girl. I can't wait to flunk her."

"Again you do something like that and you'll be out on your scrawny, bony ass," Lucas said sounding pissed. "Leave Brooke and the rest of the Davis's out of this. It's got nothing to do with them. You're pissed at me."

"And messing with them is the perfect way to get back at you because that will wind you up more," Peyton told him as she giggled. "And then the sooner you'll snap."

"You are seriously fucked up in the head. I don't know what I ever saw in you." Lucas replied as he glared at the annoying blonde. Peyton just laughed loudly as Lucas opened his book and began to read again.

**~X~X~X~X~**

A few days later, Peyton and Lucas were at the Davis house. It was Royal's sixtieth birthday and Karen and Dan had arranged a get together to celebrate. As well as inviting the Scott's they had invited Alex and her family as well. Karen and Dan had known her Mother Victoria Evans for many years and they were close friends. The fact that everybody seemed to be close and got along made Peyton even more pissed off about her situation.

"I still say that you and Alex are sisters in law. And so are you and Lindsey," Nathan said to Haley. "Your sister _is_ married to their brother after all."

"Do you have to bring this up _every_ time there's a get together with everybody?" Haley asked her boyfriend as she shook her head.

"But of course," Nathan replied. "You get annoyed and it makes you pout."

"And you like that because?"

"I get to bite that pouty bottom lip before I kiss you," Nathan said before he demonstrated. He looked at her and grinned playfully as he added. "See?"

"God do you two _really_ have to do that in public?" Brooke asked as she walked past them. "Can't you go to your room or something Nathan?"

"We could, but then Grandpa will be pissed," Nathan replied. "It is his birthday remember?"

"Then stop grossing him out by slobbering all over Haley." Brooke replied.

"You're just jealous because you don't have anybody slobbering all over you." Nathan replied.

"No I'm not," Brooke insisted as she rolled her eyes. "Unlike you I can control myself. I'll bet Haley will be pleased once you've gone through puberty and your hormones settle down."

"That's true." Haley said as she smiled. Nathan gave her a fake hurt look.

"You're supposed to be on my side." he said as he pouted.

"Haley what do you see in my brother?" Brooke asked as she gave her an amused look. "All he does is whine."

"He does have some good qualities," Haley replied. "But I don't think you would want to hear them being his sister and all."

"I hope you two aren't getting up to things you shouldn't be considering you're both only fifteen." Lucas said as he appeared. He gave them both a questioning look and Haley blushed while Nathan looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh my God! You two have totally done things you shouldn't!" Brooke said as she pulled a repulsed face. "I'm not going there because then I'll need therapy."

"We haven't done anything of the sort!" Haley insisted. "We've kissed but it's not gone further than that. And I'm not really comfortable discussing things of that manner with you Lucas. I don't mind with mom or Quinn but with you it's just kind of creepy."

"Well that's good to know you talk to mom and Quinn," Lucas replied. "And that Nathan here is keeping his hands and other things to himself."

"God you sound like dad," Haley said as she rolled her eyes. "Seriously can this get anymore mortifying?"

"It could if your dad was stood right behind you." Brooke replied.

"Please tell me that he isn't." Haley said as she closed her eyes.

"Relax Brooke is just messing with you," Lucas told her as he laughed. "Anyway enough with the banter. Karen told me that I had to tell you to get your butts in the dining room so you can watch her take your Grandpa his birthday cake."

"I'm there," Brooke said as she pushed between Lucas and Nathan. "I don't want to be stuck behind Nathan. I won't see anything."

"You know considering that you and Nathan are twins, there's definitely a dramatic difference in your heights." Lucas remarked as he, Haley and Nathan followed Brooke.

"That's because we're not identical," Nathan replied. "What's the proper word again Haley?"

"Fraternal." Haley replied.

"I don't know why I always forget that," Nathan replied as he frowned. "It should be easy to remember because it sounds like frat house."

"I'm _so _glad that we're not identical," Brooke said as she looked at Lucas. "It means I'd have the same brain as him."

"And you'd be a boy." Lucas told her as he chuckled.

"And that," Brooke said as she pulled a face. "That would suck because then there'd be two Nathan's."

"And we all know that one is enough." Lucas whispered causing Brooke to laugh.

Peyton watched the exchange from where she stood in a corner. She glared at Lucas as she quickly poured some of the vodka from the bottle she had in her purse into her drink before anybody could see her. She took a large gulp of her drink and closed her eyes as she swallowed unaware that Julian had seen everything.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What do you think you're doing?" Julian asked Peyton a little while later.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Peyton replied as she grinned. She then eyes him up before she said. "You're _definitely_ a lot hotter than I remember you being in high school."

"I see you haven't changed a bit," Julian replied as he gave her an unimpressed look. "Does Lucas know that you've been adding vodka to your drinks?"

"No and what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Peyton replied. She chuckled as she added. "And you can't tell him either because that breaks your patient confidentiality clause."

"That's where you're wrong," Julian pointed out. "This doesn't come under that. And even if it did I would be perfectly within my rights to tell Lucas what you're doing because it's his baby too that you're inflicting that on."

"When did you become such a spoilsport?" Peyton asked in a whiney tone.

"Since when did you become so damn stupid?" Julian asked as Lindsey walked up to him.

"Is everything okay honey?" she asked as she gave him a concerned look. She could tell by his expression that it wasn't.

"No it's not," he replied as he felt Lindsey link her fingers through his. He looked down at her and asked. "Can you go and find Lucas for me and bring him here?"

"Sure." Lindsey replied as she went on her tiptoes to kiss him. Peyton glared at Julian as Lindsey went in search of Lucas.

"So that's the bitch you're fucking now is it?" she asked in a bitter tone.

"For your information, Lindsey is my fiancé," Julian told her. "And she's the most amazing woman I've ever met."

"Do you realize how corny that sounds?" Peyton scoffed.

"Do you realize how jealous you sound?" Julian asked in return as Lindsey headed back with Lucas.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"Peyton here has been sneaking vodka into her drinks," Julian told him. "I thought you should know what she was up to."

"Oh has she now?" Lucas asked in an angry tone as he glared at Peyton. Peyton glared at Julian.

"How could you?" she asked in an angry tone.

"In case you've forgotten, Lucas is my best friend," Julian told her. "I wasn't going to let you carry on doing something as stupid as what you are doing."

"Give me the vodka." Lucas demanded.

"No!" Peyton replied as she turned to try and walk away from them. She walked right into Brooke as she did. "Get out of my way you little whore."

"What's your problem?" Brooke asked as Peyton tried to shove her to one side. She only succeeded in falling on the floor. "Is she drunk?"

"It looks like it," Lucas replied as he sighed. "I need to take her home. Julian can you give me a hand? And maybe check her over when we get there. I know you're off duty but I want to make sure that the baby is okay."

"Sure," Julian replied as he and Lucas lifted a drunk Peyton off the floor. Lindsey and Brooke both looked completely shocked. "Linds, I'll take the car. That way I can drive back when I'm done."

"Okay." Lindsey replied as Julian and Lucas headed out of the door with Peyton. Both were surprised when Peyton didn't even struggle.

"She's pregnant and is _that_ drunk?" Brooke asked in disbelief. "I can't believe her."

"Me neither," Lindsey agreed. "Some women just shouldn't have children. I hate seeing the moms that don't have a maternal bone in their body with their kids at my daycare center. It breaks my heart."

"I would never do anything like that when I'm having a baby." Brooke said in a disgusted tone.

"Me neither," Lindsey agreed. "But that's because we actually care about others. Peyton only cares about herself."

"I don't know how Lucas puts up with her," Brooke said as she sighed. "He must have a lot of patience to put up with that mess. If I was him I'd have thrown her drunk, bony ass in rehab."

"So would I," Lindsey replied as she laughed. Brooke smiled in response as Lindsey said. "I need another soda. Do you want one?"

"I sure do," Brooke replied. "That's where I was heading when Peyton decided she was trying to walk through me."

"At least there's no chance of us ending up like her from soda." Lindsey said as the two of them began to head towards the Davis's kitchen.

"Thankfully." Brooke agreed as they laughed and went through the kitchen door.

**~X~X~X~X~**

The next day, Brooke, Haley, Alex, Nathan and Chase were gathered in a diner for lunch. The five of them were squeezed in a booth meant for four. The three girls were on one side and the two guys on the other. Nathan and Chase were having difficulty in choosing what they wanted to order and the girls were chatting between themselves.

"So have you got your dress sorted for your sweet sixteen party?" Alex asked Brooke.

"No I haven't," Brooke said as she sighed. "I know I should by now, but I can't find anything that I like. It's driving me crazy."

"Why don't we head to the mall tomorrow and see if we can find something?" Haley suggested. "We could have a girly shopping day. I'm sure Nathan and Chase won't mind hanging out together tomorrow."

"At the rate they're going they'll still be looking at those menus." Alex said as she laughed.

"I was talking to Lindsey yesterday and she said she'd help me make a dress." Brooke replied.

"That's a good idea," Alex said in an enthusiastic tone. "She helped me make that dress I wore for the last Christmas party we had at school."

"Yeah we know," Haley replied in a playful tone. "You told us enough times."

"So Lindsey said I should just get some fabric I like and then we'll create something." Brooke said as she laughed at Alex and Haley's playful glaring.

"Are you sure you have enough time?" Alex asked. "I mean it's just over four weeks away."

"Lindsey said it'll be ready in time," Brooke replied. "And I trust her judgment."

"I just can't believe that you and Nathan are having a party that will have tons of teachers at it as well as the principal _and_ the vice principal," Chase said as he joined in the conversation. "It's going to totally kill the atmosphere."

"That's the downfall of coming from a family of teachers," Nathan replied. "And having friends that come from a family of teachers. I tell you I am _so_ not following in the tradition."

"Me neither," Brooke agreed. "I'd like to be a designer. I think making my dress with Lindsey will be good practice."

"You hope," Alex replied. "Lindsey can be a little bossy when she's got her creative head on."

"You're only saying that because she's your sister," Brooke pointed out. "She's always nice to me."

"So Nathan if you're not going to be a teacher what are you going to be when you grow up?" Haley asked.

"You really need to ask me that Hales?" Nathan asked as he gave her an incredulous look. Haley smiled coyly in response as she teased his calf with her toes. He grinned back at her as she did.

"Yeah there's no point in asking him that Haley," Brooke agreed. She then smirked as she added. "We all know that Nathan is never going to grow up."

"You're just jealous because one day I'm going to be a famous basketball player and you'll end up having to teach home ec like mom does." Nathan replied. He tried not to react as Haley's bare foot rested in his crotch.

"I'll make _way_ more money than you ever will when I have my own clothing line," Brooke retorted. "Just wait and see."

"You wanna bet?" Nathan challenged as he risked a glance at Haley. She bit her bottom lip as she felt him react to where her foot was.

"Sure," Brooke replied. "What's the bet going to be?"

"That I'll be more successful than you and that out of the two of us I'll be the first to make a million dollars before we're twenty five," Nathan told her as he moved his gaze from Haley to Brooke. "What do you say?"

"I say what happens to the one who doesn't make their million dollars first?" Brooke replied as she kinked her eyebrow.

"How about the loser has to donate a large amount of money to the winners choice of charity?" Nathan suggested.

"I think you have a deal," Brooke replied. "And you'll be the one donating the money Nate."

"In your dreams!" Nathan replied.

"So we've established that the Davis dorkheads here are going to be rich and famous and donating obscene amounts of money to charity," Chase said. "What's Haley Scott going to be when she grows up?"

"I was thinking of being a teacher," Haley replied. "But that quickly got pushed out of the way when I decided I wanted to sing."

"I think you'd look _incredibly_ sexy strutting your stuff onstage." Nathan replied as he moved his hand and stilled her foot.

"What about you Alex?" Brooke asked. "Have you decided what you want to be?"

"I decided what I wanted to be in kindergarten," Alex reminded her. "I'm going to be an actress and make it big in Hollywood."

"Oh yeah how could I forget that?" Brooke replied as she laughed. "Chase are you still undecided?"

"Yeah," Chase replied as he sighed and put the menu down. "I keep switching between professional poker player and being a kept man from Alex's earnings."

"You could do both," Nathan replied. "Then you don't have to choose."

"Now there's an idea," Chase said as his stomach rumbled loudly. "Where the hell is the waitress? The service here sucks ass today."

"She's on her way over," Brooke said as she signaled that they were ready to order. "So watch your language."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You know what's going to be the worst thing about Lucas being the new coach?" Nathan asked as the five of them walked towards the river court later that afternoon.

"What?" the others asked in response.

"I'll have both Whitey _and_ Lucas busting my ass," Nathan replied. "I mean I know Whitey is the Principal, but you all know that he likes to stick his two cents worth in when it comes to basketball."

"That's because he used to be a coach." Brooke pointed out.

"And you're dating Haley." Alex reminded him.

"And I think you're forgetting that my parents both work at the school, as well as Quinn and Clay." Haley added.

"What is it with your family and teaching?" Chase asked. "Do they not realize that there are more jobs out there?"

"Well my family obviously like helping people learn," Haley replied. "Just like Brooke and Nathan's family does."

"Well I'm not gonna be a teacher." Brooke and Nathan said in unison.

"Wow they _finally_ agree on something," Alex said in a fake shocked voice. "Miracles do happen sometimes."

"I know," Haley agreed. "I never thought that I would see the day."

"Shut up!" Brooke told them as she playfully nudged them both.

"Great I can't even escape a teacher here." Nathan said as they arrived at the river court.

"I'm not a teacher yet," Lucas said as he retrieved the ball. "I don't become one officially until my birthday."

"That sucks you have to start your job on your birthday," Brooke told him. "I'd hate that."

"Well it'll be worth it I think." he replied as Chase and Nathan began to warm up. Alex and Haley headed over to the bleachers and sat down.

"How's Peyton after yesterday?" Brooke asked in a quiet tone.

"Suffering," he replied. "But it's her own fault."

"Is the baby okay?" she asked. He heard the concern in her voice.

"Julian checked her over and says that her vitals and everything were okay," Lucas replied. "He doesn't know if the alcohol affected the baby or not."

"I hope it didn't. I hope your baby is going to be okay," Brooke said as she frowned. "I can't believe she would do something like that deliberately. It's so selfish."

"Well that's Peyton for you. I'll be glad when I'm free of her," Lucas replied. He then sighed before he added. "And thanks for asking about the baby. It's kind of you."

"Don't mention it," she told him as she gave him a small smile. "And if you ever need a babysitter when the baby arrives I call first dibs. Haley already has her babysitting job with Quinn, so it's only fair."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lucas said as he laughed. "And I think I'll probably even take you up on that offer because I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Well you know where _and_ how to get hold of me," Brooke said as she smiled widely. "Anyway I'll let you get back to your game. Do me a favor and make Nathan look like an amateur. It might make him stop bragging then."

"I'll do my best." Lucas said. Brooke then headed over to the bleachers as Lucas went over to Chase and Nathan.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"So you both remember where you live then?" Dan asked Brooke and Nathan as they arrived home. It was a little before six in the evening.

"Of course," Nathan replied. He grinned as he added. "It is almost dinner time after all."

"That's why he doesn't need a watch," Brooke added as she slipped her sandals off. "That's better."

"Why wear them if they make your feet hurt?" Nathan asked with a confused frown.

"Because they look good," she told him as she shook her head. "And make me three inches taller."

"I don't get girls," Nathan said as he slipped his sneakers off. "So what's for dinner? I could eat a horse."

"I don't smell food cooking." Brooke said.

"That's because there isn't any cooking," Dan replied. "Your mother and I need to talk to you both."

"Okay." Brooke and Nathan replied as they shared a confused expression. They then followed Dan along the hallway and into the lounge.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked as she saw that Karen was sat on one of the sofas. Dan sat beside her as Brooke and Nathan sat on the sofa opposite them.

"Is everything okay?" Nathan asked.

"That all depends," Karen began. "On your reactions to what we're about to tell you."

"Are you sick?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"No I'm not sick Nathan." Karen reassured him.

"Daddy are you sick?" Brooke asked in the same worried tone.

"No honey," Dan replied with a smile. "Nobody is sick."

"Then what's wrong?" Brooke asked. "I know there's something wrong because you both have that look about you."

"There are going to be some changes around the house," Dan began. "Permanent changes."

"Huh?" Nathan asked confused.

"What we mean is there will be an addition to the family," Karen explained. "I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Nathan asked in surprise.

"You're pregnant?" Brooke repeated. She then pulled a face as she added. "Oh my God! That means that you and daddy still - eeww!"

"Oh my God!" Nathan repeated as he pulled an unimpressed expression. "Seriously you guys?"

"Oh my God!" Brooke continued as she stood from the sofa. "I need a lobotomy or something! Oh my God! I do _not_ want that image in my head! Oh my God! Eeewww! Congratulations but eeww!"

"Are you finished?" Dan asked in an amused tone. He and Karen watched Brooke pace back and forth. She shook her head occasionally as if she was trying to dispel something unpleasant from her memory.

"Aren't you guys a little old to be doing that?" Nathan asked. His expression matched Brooke's.

"Nathan!" Karen replied in a shocked tone. "I'm thirty nine. There's no maximum age limit for that kind of thing."

"But seriously you guys it's quite disturbing to think of it," Nathan continued. "It's great we're getting a new person in the family but now we know how new people are made it's just kinda gross."

"Don't think about it then." Dan told him.

"Believe me I'm trying not to," Brooke replied. She then frowned as she added. "I bet you planned it like this huh? So that way you'd have two babysitters already lined up."

"Hell no!" Nathan said in response. "There's no way I'm looking after a baby! I don't mind helping Haley look after Logan, but he doesn't need diapers changing or anything like that. He's pretty self sufficient in the toilet area."

"No we didn't plan it," Karen said as she laughed. "But if you want to help us with your brother or sister then you're more than welcome to do so."

"It'll give you great experience for when you have kids of your own." Dan told them.

"I won't need it because I'll have a nanny to look after mine," Nathan replied. "After all I'll be a big shot NBA player."

"Sure you will," Brooke said as she rolled her eyes. "I don't think I'll mind helping you with the baby mom. Like you said it'll come in useful for the future."

"Thank you Brooke." Karen replied as she smiled at her daughter.

"So what's for dinner?" Nathan asked after a few moments of silence.

"We're going to your Grandparents to tell them the news," Dan told him. "So you and Brooke should go and freshen up a little. And the sooner you do that the sooner we can eat."

"Okay I'm going." Nathan said as he headed out of the room. Brooke followed him. They shared another grossed out look before they went their separate ways to their bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lola1701 – The Scott family consist of Lucas, Deb, Keith, Haley, Quinn and Whitey. The Davis family are Brooke, Nathan, Karen, Dan, Royal and Mae and the Evans family is Clay, Alex, Victoria, Lindsey and Logan. Quinn is married to Clay and is Logan's mom in this. And Victoria is dating Chris Keller! As for Peyton, she'll go back to being a Sawyer. Hope that's not too confusing.**

**Fireangel08 – Peyton's reasons for hating Brooke will be revealed further in the story.**

**Tess-IV – You're right about that! Sorry.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, tanya2byour21, Princesakarlita411, Diane Hermans, XHush-HushX, BpDs89, kylielink, babyblues02, xXalienatedXx, Dani OTH, Jessica James 23 – Thank you all so much for the reviews. **

**Sorry that this took so long to update. Typing is taking me a lot longer right now due to torn tendons and ligaments and medications for it that knock my head all over the place. Sorry for keeping you waiting for the updates.**

**Leeese**

* * *

"Your parents are having a baby?!" Alex asked Brooke in a shocked tone. They were hanging out at Nathan and Brooke's house, along with Haley, Chase and Nathan. Everybody else was out.

"Yep," Brooke replied with a slight frown. "I kind of have mixed feelings about that."

"Some here." Nathan added with a disturbed expression.

"Why?" Haley asked. "You could be finally getting the little brother you always wanted."

"Because that means that our parents still-" Nathan began but he trailed off. "Man I can't even say it. It's too disturbing to even think about it. Yet my mind still goes there and it just makes me feel grossed out."

"That's exactly how I feel," Brooke added. "I mean it's going to be great having a baby around. But then there's the other stuff involving what happened for them to get the baby and that messes your head up."

"You mean the fact that your parents still have sex?" Chase asked with a chuckle.

"Trust you to say it," Nathan said as he shoved his friend. "Me and Brooke are trying our best to get that out of our heads."

"Yeah we are," Brooke agreed. "And then you go and put it right back in there."

"You suck Chase Adams," Nathan told him. "I'm so gonna get you back for this."

"If you remember," Chase said as he laughed. "You have _the _worst memory out of everybody I know."

"I think you excluded yourself out of that sentence," Nathan replied with a grin. "Whose Mom has to leave them post it notes around the house?"

"That was _one_ time," Chase replied. He then looked at Alex and said. "I can't believe that you told everyone about that."

"I'm sorry," Alex apologized. "I just though that it was cute how your mom left you the reminders for my birthday present."

"I didn't even need reminding about it though," Chase told her. "I would never forget anything for you."

"Aww that's so sweet." Alex said before she kissed him.

"Pass me a sick bag please." Nathan said as he made vomiting noises.

"Oh please!" Alex said as she rolled her eyes. "You and Haley are _way_ worse with the kissing in public thing."

"You really are," Brooke said as she looked from Nathan to Haley. "Trust me I've seen more than enough of that to give me a huge therapy bill when I'm older."

"It's lucky that you're both not sixteen yet," Alex added. "Or who knows what we'll have to witness."

"Says you!" Nathan scoffed. "I bet you're counting down the days until Chase turns sixteen so that you can do more than kiss him."

"Too right I am," Alex replied with a cheeky grin. "And unlike some people present, I'm not too embarrassed to admit it."

"Okay can we change the subject completely please?" Brooke asked before she sighed.

"Why are we embarrassing you?" Nathan asked in a teasing tone.

"No you're not," Brooke replied as she gave him a stern look. "But sooner or later the conversation will end up going full circle and we'll be right back where we started."

"Good point." Nathan said as he frowned.

"How is your dress coming along Brooke?" Haley asked.

"Great!" Brooke replied with a smile. "Me and Lindsey went and got the fabric yesterday. It's going to be a mixture of silk, satin, chiffon and organza."

"What, you couldn't pick just one?" Nathan asked with a snigger.

"I wouldn't even go there Nate," Chase replied. "I asked something similar one time and ended up getting a two hour lecture on fashion."

"Take no notice of what I just said." Nathan quickly added once Chase had finished speaking.

"We don't anyway," Brooke replied with a grin. Alex laughed in response as Brooke added. "I'm surprised that you haven't figured that out yet."

"Don't you two ever get sick of bickering with each other?" Haley asked in an amused tone.

"It's kind of our trademark," Nathan said as he wrapped an arm around Haley's shoulders. "Just like we have ours."

"You mean that always and forever thing you do?" Alex asked.

"What else would it be?" Nathan asked.

"That's kinda cheesy you guys." Chase told them.

"I think it's sweet," Brooke said, surprising both Nathan and Haley. "I hope that when I have a boyfriend he loves me like Nathan loves Haley. He may be an assy brother at times, but he's like a whole different person when he's with Haley."

"Thanks sis." Nathan said as he smiled at her.

"You're welcome." Brooke replied as she returned the smile.

"When you do have a boyfriend he better treat you right," Nathan said as his protective mode began to appear. "Otherwise I'm gonna beat his ass."

"Wow I think we just had a major breakthrough," Chase said in a shocked tone. "They were actually nice to each other."

"And in public too," Alex added. She then looked at her watch before she spoke again. "Anyway, we girls better get to the mall. We have new bathing suits to buy."

"You'll get me some new swim shorts right Hales?" Nathan asked.

"Sure I will," she replied. "Just so you know we're going to be matching."

"I don't care as long as you don't get me speedos," Nathan told her. "There's no way I'm wearing something that resemble girls panties."

"Plus you'll be showing everything off if you wore them," Chase added. "They don't offer much in the way of dignity. Promise me you'll not get me those either Alex."

"I promise," Alex replied. She then smiled as she added. "Well not for public viewage obviously."

"Eewww," Brooke said as she pulled her face. Haley's expression matched. "Let's get to the mall before she starts letting her hormones over ride her brain again."

"Good thinking Tigger," Haley said as she quickly grabbed her purse. "Come on Alex let's go."

"Hey can you pick me up from the river court on your way back?" Chase asked his girlfriend.

"Sure," she replied before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm taking you two will be heading there once we leave?"

"We are," Nathan confirmed. He then smiled cheekily as he asked. "Can you not drop us off there on your way to the mall?"

"I guess I could," Alex replied. "Well that is if you're ready within the next five minutes."

"I just need to grab my ball." Nathan said as he got up from the sofa and headed to his bedroom.

"I'm just itching to make some kind of remark about what he just said." Alex said before she laughed.

"Nathan hurry up and get your ball," Haley yelled after him. "Otherwise we'll have to gag Alex."

"Kinky." Alex replied with a giggle.

"God give me strength," Brooke muttered as she and Haley shared a look. Chase raised his eyebrows as he looked at his girlfriend. "I'm gonna go and wait in the car."

"I'll join you." Haley said as they both made sure they had everything they needed to hit the mall. They then quickly walked to the door.

"The car should be unlocked already." Alex called after them.

"I pity Nathan," Haley said in a quiet tone. "He might need a shrink depending on what he walks in on."

"I'd rather not know," Brooke said as she frowned. "I have to sit in that front room remember."

"Let's just hope that he's quick." Haley said as the two of them climbed into the back seat.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I need money from you and I need it _now_." Peyton said to Lucas in an annoyed tone as she stomped into the room he had turned into his study.

"What for?" he asked as he looked up from the book he was reading in his armchair.

"Clothes that fit me," she told him as she rolled her eyes. "I can't fit into anything that I already own."

"What size do you need?" Lucas asked as he placed his bookmark into his book and closed it.

"Don't tell me that you're not even going to let me go and get some clothes to wear!" Peyton said in a disbelieving tone.

"I'll pick you up an outfit when I go to the mall to pick up the nursery furniture that I ordered," Lucas replied as he stood. "That way you'll have something to wear when you go shopping for your clothes. You can't exactly go out wearing nothing can you?"

"I couldn't care less if I did," Peyton said as she glared at him. "You'll probably end up picking something disgusting for me to wear. Anyway who are you gonna have babysitting me while you're out?"

"My grandfather," Lucas replied. "And if you didn't act like a child and be so untrustworthy then you wouldn't have somebody having to keep an eye on you would you. It's your own fault Peyton."

"What did I ever see in you?" she asked as she looked at him in disgust.

"I ask myself that very same question," Lucas said as he glared back at her. "What happened in the past year to make you the person you are now? You were a completely different person then. You're not the Peyton that I married."

"You want to know what happened to me?" Peyton asked as anger flashed in her eyes. "I grew up and realized that life isn't a fucking fairytale. I also realized that there are other men in the world besides you. And those other men are a lot more understanding about me than you'll ever be."

"Well I'll tell you one thing for sure," Lucas said in a pissed off tone. "Once that baby gets here, you're welcome to go and whore yourself out to as many of them _understanding_ men as you feel like. But until then you live by my rules. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," Peyton replied dryly. "You know something, if you're going to be as controlling as you are now to this brat, then I pity the poor thing. It won't ever have the chance at knowing what freedom of choice can bring."

"My child will certainly know what freedom of choice can bring," Lucas told her. "But he or she will know the difference between right and wrong and will be brought up to have morals."

"You mean like you?" Peyton asked. "You who has a thing for Brooke Davis who is only fifteen."

"I do _not_ have a thing for Brooke," Lucas practically yelled as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know how the hell you have that in your head, but I do _not_ have feelings of anything other than friendship towards her."

"You keep telling yourself that," Peyton replied. "Especially when we're at that damn pool party next week."

"That damn pool party is Brooke and Nathan's sixteenth birthday party." Lucas reminded her.

"So why exactly do we have to go?" Peyton asked. "Isn't it uncool to have teachers at a party?"

"Well I'm going because the Davis's are friends of mine and my family," Lucas replied. "You're coming because you can't be trusted to stay here by yourself."

"I think you just want to go there so that you have the opportunity to see Brooke in a bathing suit." Peyton remarked.

"There you go again," Lucas said before he sighed. "You really should go and see a shrink or something. Then you might stop being so God damn delusional."

"Hit a sore spot did I?" Peyton asked as she grinned icily. "Maybe I should have a word with your Grandfather before you start work at the school and give him a heads up on what you're really like."

"You can try that all you want but it won't work," Whitey said from the doorway. "I heard everything that just left that nasty, vindictive mouth of yours. And if you go around accusing my Grandson of things like that then you'll be hit with a lawsuit faster than you can blink."

"Hi Grandpa," Lucas said as he walked over to Whitey. He gave him a grateful smile as he did. "Good timing."

"I thought I'd get here a little earlier so that you could have a breather," Whitey told him as he returned the smile. It then left his face as he looked at Peyton. "I thought this brat would be giving you a hard time."

"When doesn't she?" Lucas asked as he rolled his eyes. "I'll get going now that you're here. That way I can relieve you sooner."

"Take all the time you want Lucas," Whitey said with a chuckle. "I'm not going to put up with any of her antics."

"Just you wait until I'm shopping by myself," Peyton threatened. "I'd be good to me if I were you."

"You think you're going shopping by yourself?" Lucas asked as he raised his eyebrows. "You've got to be kidding me. You'll be going shopping with my mom so she can keep an eye on you to make sure that you don't harm that baby."

"Un-fucking-believable." Peyton muttered to herself.

"You've got nobody to blame but yourself," Whitey told her as he gave her a disapproving look. "You've done nothing to show anyone in this family that you can be trusted by yourself. You can't even be trusted to turn up to your appointments with the doctor."

"Well I booked this next appointment myself," Lucas told him. "And it'll be the same with every other appointment. That way she can't hide when they are from us and not turn up."

"This is getting ridiculous now," Peyton said as she scowled at Lucas and Whitey. "You can't keep treating me like a prisoner."

"Until my son or daughter is born I can," Lucas told her. "I'm not having you risking an innocent life because you want to go out and get wasted."

"When do you find out if it's a boy or girl?" Whitey asked.

"On Tuesday," Lucas told him. "The day before Brooke and Nathan's sixteenth."

"It's going to be a busy week next week," Whitey commented. "You find that out on Tuesday and then we're at the Davis party on the Wednesday and then your sister's birthday on Thursday."

"I'm glad you reminded me about that," Lucas said. "It almost slipped my mind. I'll have to get her a card and stuff when I'm at the mall. Did Quinn mention anything to you about what she wanted?"

"Nope," Whitey replied. "But Clay told me that she's after some new photography stuff."

"Great," Lucas said as he smiled. "I'll give him a call once I'm at the mall so I don't end up buying something that she already has."

"You do that," Whitey said as he chuckled. "Now get going. And feel free to take all the time that you need. And while you're gone, I'm going to try and talk some sense into this one."

"Good luck with that." Lucas said as he laughed. Peyton glared at him in response as he walked down the hallway towards the front door.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Have you decided which bathing suit you're going to get?" Alex asked Brooke as they came out of the fitting room. They were followed by Haley.

"I really like the red bikini," Brooke replied. She then frowned as she added. "But my parents won't let me wear something like that until I'm older. Like college older."

"Well why don't you buy and keep it for when you're older?" Haley asked.

"Good thinking Hales." Alex remarked.

"You know I think I will," Brooke said as she smiled. "At least the black bikini covers a little more."

"Yeah you don't want to be exposing everything at your party." Haley replied.

"I'm tempted to buy Chase some speedos," Alex said as she laughed. "Just to see the look on his face. You should buy Nathan some."

"Eeew," Brooke said as she shuddered. "Do _not_ put that imagery into my head please."

"I'm buying Nathan the swim shorts I saw that are the same color as my swimsuit." Haley told her.

"Fine," Alex said with a playful sigh. "I'll buy Chase the shorts that match my bikini."

"I don't think you can class that as a bikini," Brooke said as she laughed. "My Gran would call it dental floss."

"Well I don't want a ton of white bits," Alex told her. "And my mom said that I could have whatever bathing suit I wanted."

"I think she'll take that back when she sees what you've bought." Haley said.

"Well I haven't bought it yet." Alex pointed out.

"No but you will in the next few minutes." Brooke pointed out as they headed to the cashier.

"Oh I almost forgot," Alex said as she remembered that she had to tell Brooke something. "Lindsey said I had to tell you that she needs some liquid seam sealant spray."

"What's that?" Haley asked curiously.

"It stops delicate fabrics like organza and chiffon from fraying after you've cut it," Brooke replied. Alex and Haley gave her a surprised look in response. "What? I read it online."

"I wouldn't have had a clue as to what that was," Haley told her. "And I know a lot of useless information."

"That's because you're Tutor Girl." Brooke replied.

"Why can't I have a decent nickname?" Alex asked with a sigh. "You either call me Dumb-Dumb or Ho Bag."

"Both are fitting though." Haley teased as she smiled. Brooke burst out laughing at the look on Alex's face as the assistant began to put her bathing suits through the register.

"Well we need to find me a new one," Alex said. She then frowned as she added. "How can I be a Ho Bag when I'm a virgin?"

"Because you're counting down the days until October tenth so you no longer are one of those." Haley told her.

"I wonder what Chase is going to make of his birthday present?" Brooke asked with a chuckle.

"That reminds me, I need to buy a big bow or something for then." Alex said as she looked at her cell phone.

"Why don't you get Lindsey to make you one?" Brooke suggested as she paid for her swimsuits.

"Because she'll give me a lecture," Alex replied. Her face then lit up as she got an idea. "You could make me one Brooke."

"Oh great," Brooke said as she took the bag holding her purchases from the assistant. "I totally opened myself up for that one huh?"

"You did Tigger." Haley replied as her purchase was being put through.

"I'll think about it okay?" Brooke said to Alex. Alex clapped happily as she smiled widely. "I'm going to get that spray stuff Lindsey needs. It'll save me having to go to the store you need to go to for the guys swim stuff."

"We'll meet you back at the car." Alex told her.

"Okay Ho Bag." Brooke said in a joking tone before she headed towards the shop door.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey Brooke," Lucas greeted as he saw her coming out of the fabric store. "Are you looking forward to your party next week?"

"Hi Lucas," Brooke replied as she smiled. "I sure am. I'm just getting some last minute things for my outfit."

"I heard that Lindsey was making it for you." Lucas said.

"She is. I just had to get some spray stuff that stops the fabric from fraying," Brooke explained. "How are things with Peyton?"

"Don't even ask," Lucas replied with a sigh. "She's driving me crazy with her bitchy comments and her attitude. I can't wait until the baby gets here so that I can finally be done with her."

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Brooke asked.

"I hope so," Lucas replied. "She kept her last appointment from me so I'm not sure. I made her another one for Tuesday so I should find out if I'm having a son or daughter then."

"Do you have a preference?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Not really. As long as he or she is healthy and developing how they should then I don't care what I have." Lucas told her.

"Don't forget I still want first dibs on babysitting duties." Brooke told him.

"Are you sure you still want first dibs on that?" Lucas asked. "I heard your parents' news."

"Yep I still want first dibs," Brooke told him with a laugh. "I can look after the new Davis family member too. I don't mind a challenge."

"That's good to know," Lucas told her. "I have a feeling that I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Well according to my mom, we Davis girls are great with babies." Brooke told him.

"Then you can definitely be my babysitter," Lucas said as he laughed. He then turned serious as he spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Brooke replied.

"How good are you at picking birthday presents?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"I take it you haven't got anything for Quinn's birthday yet?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

"No I haven't. It kind of slipped my mind with everything that's going on," he admitted. "My Grandpa said she wanted photography stuff, but when I called Clay to ask what he told me that everyone else has got everything between them. So I'm kind of drawing a blank. I think I need some female help."

"You want me to help you?" Brooke asked.

"If you can that would be great," Lucas replied. "I understand if you have to get going."

"I'll help," Brooke told him as she fished her cell phone out of her purse. "Let me just call Alex and ask her to wait on me."

"I can give you a ride back to Tree Hill if you want," Lucas offered. "That way she doesn't have to wait."

"Okay I'll tell her to go back without me." Brooke said as she dialed Alex's number and put the phone to her ear.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"What the hell do you call these?" Peyton asked as she held up the items of clothing with a disgusted look on her face.

"Clothes," he replied. "What else would I call them?"

"A freaking joke that's what," Peyton replied. "Those pants are far too short. And as for the top there's no way on earth I'd wear anything that girly."

"I knew that you would pull your face at everything I bought," Lucas said as he shook his head. "If you're not happy with those then you'll just have to wear some of your old things."

"Oh yeah like I can do that," Peyton said as she rolled her eyes. "Like I said earlier, _nothing_ fits me."

"Well it's a good thing that I brought some of my old maternity clothes then isn't it?" Deb asked as she came into the room carrying a shopping bag. She then handed it to Peyton who looked inside cautiously.

"Just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse," Peyton said as she groaned. "Your fashion sense leaves a lot to be desired Deb."

"Just like your attitude does," Deb replied. "Now go and put some clothes on then we can get this shopping trip over with."

"Fuck you!" Peyton replied as she picked up the items of clothing and stomped out of the room.

"I thought you had gotten rid of all your old maternity clothes." Lucas asked his mother quietly.

"I did," Deb replied with a cunning smile. "I went to the thrift store and bought the most hideous things I could find."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Lucas asked as he laughed. "I could have saved a fortune."

"I thought the clothes you picked were very tasteful," Deb told him. "I'm surprised."

"I have a confession to make," Lucas told her. "I ran into Brooke at the mall and she picked those. She also helped me pick Quinn's birthday present and Nathan's. And I know what I'm going to get her as well now."

"Well Brooke has good taste," Deb replied. "What did you pick for Quinn?"

"On Brooke's advice I got her a necklace, earrings and bracelet set," Lucas replied. "And Brooke even wrapped it for me in the car on the way back."

"That was nice of her," Deb told him. "So what are you planning to get Brooke?"

"I saw her eyeing some shoes up in one of the designer store windows," Lucas replied. "Apparently she's been after them for a while, but doesn't have enough saved up to buy them yet."

"I take it they're pricey?" Deb asked.

"Yeah they are," Lucas answered. "They'd be a thank you present as well as her birthday gift."

"What are you thanking her for?" Deb asked curiously.

"She's going to be my babysitter when the baby gets here," Lucas explained. "Apparently the Davis women are great with babies."

"Karen certainly is," Deb confirmed. "Whenever me or Victoria couldn't get any of you to settle, Karen was the one we would turn to for help. So if Brooke takes after her mom then you really have the best person to look after my Grandchild."

"Like I said to Brooke I'm going to be glad if she does take after her mom," Lucas replied. "I'm going to need every bit of help I can get."

"Well we're all going to be here for you Lucas," Deb said as she took hold of his hand. "And I have every faith in you being a good father."

"I hope I had the same faith in myself," Lucas admitted. He then sighed as he added. "At least Dad is a great role model for me."

"Aww how touching," Peyton replied in a sarcastic tone. Lucas looked at her and almost burst out laughing. She rolled her eyes as she saw his expression. "I know I look like a clown there's no need to rub it in. Can we get going now? As soon as I get something half decent to wear, I'm changing out of this clown outfit."

"Do you want me to pick that gift up for you at the mall?" Deb asked.

"If you can mom that would be great," he replied in a grateful tone. "Do you want the money?"

"No it's okay, you can give it to me another time," Deb told him. "Text me the size and color you need."

"Okay I will," Lucas said as he hugged his mother. "Have fun mom. And thanks."

"You're welcome sweetie," Deb replied. She then whispered. "I'm going to enjoy the looks Peyton will get at the mall."

"Can we just go now?" Peyton asked in a bored tone.

"See you later mom." Lucas said as they ended their hug. "I need to make a call before I text you."

"Okay," Deb said as she smiled. She then turned and headed out of the room. Peyton followed with a glum expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Princesakarlita411, Ashley J Scott – That will be revealed later in the story.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, Diane Hermans, liverpoolss, xXalienatedXx, lola1701, DaniOTH, babyblues02, GoodGirlGoneBad1984, XHush-HushX, BpDs89, Alyssia-Owens, Brucas322, The-Chadinator, Beth-J-Matthews, tanya2byour21 – Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Leeese**

* * *

"Mom, Dad this looks _amazing_." Brooke said as she and Nathan came out of the back door and saw how the garden had been decorated for their party.

"Yeah it's neat," Nathan said as he smiled. "And who would have thought we'd be having Chris Keller play at our birthday party sis."

"I know," Brooke agreed. "Everybody thought he was going to perform for Alex's birthday."

"I can't believe that Alex just wanted to hang out at the beach for her birthday," Nathan said. "She can do that any time. You only turn sixteen once."

"Thankfully," Dan said as he climbed back down the ladders after securing the last decoration in place. "I don't think mine and your mother's bank balance would survive if you had a party like this every year."

"Just wait until we turn eighteen." Brooke replied as Nathan laughed.

"And if you were that worried about your bank balance, you and mom wouldn't be giving us a sibling." Nathan pointed out.

"Are you going to have enough money for our eighteenths, our first cars and not forgetting our college funds?" Brooke asked in a teasing tone.

"For your information Cookie, your mother and I have saved enough money for you and Squiggle to have all those things." Dan replied with a chuckle.

"Can you please _not_ call me that?" Nathan asked as he frowned. "It's so embarrassing and does nothing for my cool factor."

"What cool factor?" Brooke asked with a laugh.

"So is everything to your liking?" Karen asked them as she smiled.

"Its perfect mom," Brooke told her. "We do have separate birthday cakes right?"

"Of course you do," Karen assured her. "But you don't get to see them until it's time to blow out your candles and make a wish."

"Mom we're not kids anymore," Nathan said. "Do we still have to make a wish?"

"That's entirely up to you," Karen replied. "But you still don't get to see your cake until later."

"That's so not fair." Nathan said as he pouted slightly.

"How old are you again?" Dan asked as he shook his head.

"Has Lindsey sorted the problem with your dress yet?" Karen asked changing the subject.

"Yes she sent me a text this morning saying it's all done," Brooke said as she beamed. "I just wish I had that awesome pair of Louboutin's I saw at the mall to wear with it."

"I'm afraid you're going to have to keep saving for those Cookie." Dan told her.

"Well it's a good thing that I asked Lucas for first dibs on babysitting his baby then huh?" Brooke asked.

"Rather you than me," Nathan said. "I don't do babies."

"So you keep saying," Brooke replied. "I can't wait for everybody to get here so the party can start."

"Is Lindsey arriving earlier than the others?" Karen asked.

"No she'll be arriving at the same time," Brooke said. "I don't need the dress until Chris is going to be performing."

"I can't wait to see it." Karen told her.

"You'll love it mom. It's pretty awesome." Brooke assured her.

"Can we go back inside now and have breakfast?" Nathan asked. "Then me and Brooke can start opening our gifts."

"I suppose we can," Dan replied. "That way you'll shut up."

"Hey it's my birthday. You have to be nice to me." Nathan joked.

"I suppose I can be nice to you for one day." Dan replied as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Dad! It took me ages to get this style perfected." Nathan said as he scowled and began to correct his hair.

"I can confirm it did take him ages to get his hair looking worse than it did when he woke up," Brooke said as they began to head back into the house. "He was in the bathroom for _ages_."

"I'm glad that we have our en-suite." Karen said as she smiled.

"Me too," Dan agreed as they headed into the kitchen. "Now you can go and make yourself comfortable and I'll make breakfast."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Thanks for wrapping those for me mom," Lucas said as Deb finished wrapping up Brooke and Nathan's presents. "I don't know what it would have looked like if I had done it."

"You're welcome sweetie," Deb replied. She then gave him a playful smile as she asked. "Are you sure that you're prepared for Nathan asking why Brooke got a gift that's a lot pricier than his?"

"Hey, he's getting a signed jersey from his favorite basketball player _and_ a pair of top of the range sneakers." Lucas said as he shook his head at her.

"I'm only winding you up," Deb told him as she laughed. "I think once he sees the jersey he won't care how much Brooke's gift cost."

"I hope he likes the sneakers too." Lucas said as Deb handed him the gift wrapped boxes.

"I think he will," Deb said in a knowing tone. "And it's nice of you to spend so much on them. Just make sure you don't get carried away with spending your money Luke. You have a daughter to think of remember?"

"I know," Lucas said as he broke out into a wide smile. "It feels more real now that I know the baby is a girl."

"You can start on the color scheme for the nursery now." Deb told him.

"What do I even need for a nursery?" Lucas asked as he frowned. "I mean besides the furniture."

"Do you want me to write you a list?" Deb asked.

"Yeah that would be great." Lucas replied as Peyton came into the room.

"So are we going already?" Peyton asked in a disinterested tone.

"I thought you didn't want to go to the party?" Lucas asked.

"Well I don't, but the sooner we get there the sooner we can come back and I don't have to be surrounded by hyperactive teenagers." Peyton said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wow I've seen more enthusiasm in a corpse." Lucas said in a dry tone.

"You know something?" Peyton asked as she narrowed her eyes at Lucas. "If you weren't who you are, then I'd like you."

"Ditto," Lucas replied. He then looked at Deb and asked. "Are you good to go mom?"

"Sure honey," Deb replied as she stood. "Have you got everything you need?"

"Gifts, clothes for later, towels, keys, wallet," Lucas rhymed off as he did a mental check list. "Annoying wife."

"An asshole of a husband." Peyton added.

"A gag for bitchy wife." Lucas continued.

"Okay you two listen up for a moment," Deb said as she stopped the two of them from walking out of the room. "Could the _both_ of you refrain from ruining Brooke and Nathan's birthday party with your fighting?"

"That depends." Peyton replied in a bored tone.

"Just shut up for a minute," Deb said in a firm tone. "Today is Brooke and Nathan's day. They'll only get to turn sixteen once. Just imagine how either of you would have felt if somebody had spoiled your sixteenth birthdays with their fighting."

"You have a point there mom," Lucas replied. "I promise that I'll try and keep my temper under control."

"Peyton do you think you can go without causing trouble for one day?" Deb asked her.

"I'll try," Peyton mumbled before she sighed. "But don't expect me to act like I'm enjoying myself."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hi Lucas, come on in," Dan greeted brightly as he opened the front door. "Peyton."

"_Dan_." Peyton replied in a sarcastic tone. Lucas rolled his eyes in response.

"So where are the birthday boy and girl?" Lucas asked.

"They're out back with everybody else," Dan replied as he closed the door. "You're lucky I heard the door. I was just coming inside for some more soda."

"I wasn't sure if we should have just gone round the back or not." Lucas told him as they headed through the house and to the kitchen.

"Where are your folks?" Dan asked Lucas as he opened the refrigerator and began to pull out the cans of soda.

"My mom had to go and pick my dad and Grandpa up," Lucas told him. "My dad's car broke down."

"Lucas can you pass me some more cans of soda from the table please?" Dan asked. "I better get them in so they can start getting cold."

"Sure." Lucas replied as he placed the gift wrapped boxes he held on the table and picked up the package that housed the cans of soda.

"Peyton what would you like to drink?" Dan asked as he began to put the fresh cans into the fridge.

"Do you have any iced tea?" Peyton asked in a civil tone. Dan and Lucas shared a surprised look.

"We certainly do," Dan replied. "Karen is outside with the jug replenishing everyone's glasses. Grab one off the side on your way out."

"I hope there's a seat." Peyton said as she picked a glass up from the kitchen counter and sauntered outside.

"That was interesting." Dan remarked as he closed the fridge.

"It was," Lucas agreed. "I just hope that she carries on being pleasant today. The last thing I want her to do is ruin Nathan and Brooke's birthday party."

"I don't think anything could ruin today for them," Dan said as he placed the soda into an ice box. "Do you want to get changed into your swimming things before you come out?"

"I'm wearing my shorts that I swim in," Lucas said. "I just have to take my t-shirt off."

"You came prepared then." Dan said as he laughed.

"Yep," Lucas replied as he picked up the gifts again. "So are Brooke and Nathan allowed to open their gifts right away? Or are you having them wait until after the barbecue?"

"There's no chance of having them wait until then," Dan said as the two of them headed towards the back door. "As soon as they spot you with the gifts they'll be out of the pool and have them out of your hands before you can blink."

"I better prepare myself then." Lucas replied as they joined the others outside.

"Brooke, Nathan, get your butts over here," Dan said as he placed the cooler on the floor. "He has presents."

"And birthday cards." Lucas added.

"Presents huh?" Nathan asked as he placed Haley back on her feet.

"Good timing Lucas," Haley said. "Nathan was about to throw me in the pool."

"Oh I'm gonna throw you in the pool Haley Scott," Nathan told her as he grinned. "Right after I've seen what Luke got me for my birthday."

"I can't wait to see what I have." Brooke said as she climbed out of the pool. She and Nathan then playfully shoved each other as they made their way over to Lucas.

"Okay I know it looks like favoritism because Nathan has two gifts, but you'll see why that is when you open them." Lucas said as he gave them their gifts.

"I have more because I'm awesome." Nathan said as he began to tear the paper from one of the boxes.

"I guess you've never heard of the phrase quality over quantity." Brooke said as she arched an eyebrow at her brother.

"I'll remember that at Christmas then." Dan told her as he grinned.

"Dad remove that comment from your memory." Brooke told him.

"Cool! The sneakers I wanted," Nathan said in a happy tone. "Thanks Luke."

"You're welcome," Lucas said as he smiled. "I think you'll like the other one more."

"Really?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone as he quickly began to open his other gift. "Are you shitting me?"

"Watch your language Nathan." Dan told him.

"Sorry Dad but Lucas has got me a _signed_ jersey from Michael Jordan!" Nathan said sounding giddy. "How did you get this Luke?"

"Now that would be telling," Lucas replied with a laugh. He then looked at Brooke. "Aren't you going to open yours now?"

"Hell yeah," Brooke said as she eagerly tore the paper from her gift. She gasped as she saw what was underneath. It turned into a happy squeal as she opened the box. She began to bounce on the spot with excitement. "I have the Louboutin's! OhmyGod! Lucas thank you!"

"You're welcome," Lucas replied with a laugh as Brooke put the box down and hugged him. "I take it that you're happy then."

"Happy? I'm ecstatic!" Brooke said as she let her hold on him go. "Sorry I got you all wet."

"That's okay," Lucas assured her. "I'll be going in the pool shortly anyway."

"Haley your brother is freaking awesome!" Brooke squealed as she picked the box back up. "I'm gonna go and put these in my room so they don't get ruined. They're gonna look so awesome with my dress."

"Don't be leaving any puddles on my floors when you go in." Karen told her.

"I'll try not to mom." Brooke said as she hurried inside.

"I'm gonna go and put this jersey someplace safe." Nathan said as he hurried into the house after Brooke.

"If you leave drips or puddles anywhere you're cleaning them up yourself," Karen called. "Whether it's your birthday or not."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Okay, now everybody is finally here, we can begin the games," Dan announced a little later. He was met by a round of cheers. "Cookie and Squiggle will be picking teams and myself and Karen have prizes for everyone on the winning team. Peyton and Karen will be sitting this part out as well as Whitey and my parents."

"Dad!" Nathan exclaimed as everybody laughed at the pet name he had been given as a baby.

"What does the losing team get?" Chase asked.

"Nothing," Dan replied with a grin. "Except thrown in the pool."

"So while Nathan is whining, I'll start picking my team," Brooke said as she laughed. "I pick Haley."

"Chase you're on my team." Nathan told him.

"Alex." Brooke continued.

"Dad." Nathan quickly added.

"I'm going to pick my personal fashion designer Lindsey." Brooke announced.

"I'm going to _so_ beat you little sister," Nathan told her as he grinned. "I'm going to choose Logan."

"Yes!" Logan said as he hurried over to Nathan.

"Quinn, do you want to join the winning team?" Brooke asked.

"I sure do." Quinn replied as she stood beside Brooke.

"Clay, you're with me." Nathan said.

"Oh it's on now," Clay said as he ran over to Logan and picked him up. "We're gonna beat your mom right little guy?"

"Uh huh." Logan agreed.

"Deb." Brooke continued.

"Julian." Nathan said.

"Brooke we should have at least one guy on our team." Haley whispered.

"You're right," Brooke whispered back. She then grinned as she spoke louder. "Lucas you're on my team."

"That's _not_ fair!" Nathan whined. Peyton rolled her eyes as she heard Brooke's choice.

"Tough, you didn't choose him so I did." Brooke replied as she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"You're just jealous because Brooke's team is going to win." Haley teased her boyfriend.

"Keith how about you show your wife and kids who is actually on the winning team?" Nathan asked.

"I can only try," Keith said as he made his way over to Nathan's team. "I can't promise you anything Nathan."

"I pick Victoria." Brooke said picking the final member of her team.

"Chris Keller," Nathan said as he grinned. "Are you sure that you don't mind your hair getting wet?"

"Chris Keller has brought plenty of hair styling products with him to fix it," Chris said as he made his way over to Nathan. "If you want Chris Keller can show you how to work the hair."

"I'm good thanks." Nathan replied.

"So what's the first game dad?" Brooke asked.

"Well to start with, your mom came up with the idea of having a relay race." Dan said.

"Considered yourself beat Nathan!" Brooke said in a confident tone.

"And then once that is over, in honor of your father's fantastic diving skills, there'll be a belly flop contest." Karen told them in an amused tone.

"Now that I _will_ win." Nathan said as he chuckled.

"Yeah because you're the king of belly flops." Brooke said as she laughed.

"We better make sure that there are plenty of buckets around the pool to capture the water that will be trying to escape from him while he does that." Haley added.

"Whatever!" Nathan replied. "Let's just get the games started."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Okay so seeing as though it's a draw so far, whatever team wins this game will get the prizes." Karen announced.

"What game is it mom?" Brooke asked from her spot in the pool.

"Whitey would you like to do the honors?" Karen asked. Everybody's attention moved to him as he stepped out of the back door holding something in his hand.

"You'll be having a frozen t-shirt contest." Whitey announced.

"A what?" Nathan asked with a frown.

"Is that like a wet t-shirt contest done in cold weather?" Alex asked.

"You are such a dork sometimes." Chase replied as he laughed.

"These t-shirts have been in the freezer for the past three days after I soaked them in water," Karen began to explain. "Your mission, should you choose to accept it is to be the first team to defrost the t-shirt using whatever ways you can think of. And you have to change the person trying to defrost the shirt every fifteen seconds."

"This will be interesting." Nathan said with a thoughtful frown.

"It will," Brooke agreed. She then frowned as she asked. "Mom are we allowed to use the dryer or the microwave?"

"No nothing like that," Karen told her. "It has to be done outside."

"Come and get your t-shirts before they give me frostbite." Whitey told them.

"I'll go and get yours Brooke." Lucas said as he pushed Nathan out of the way and climbed out of the pool.

"Hey that's cheating." Nathan whined as he wiped the water from his face.

"I'd hurry up if you want a chance of winning Nate." Brooke told him as she gave him a mischievous smile.

"I'm _so_ going to get Lucas back for this." Nathan said as he climbed out of the pool. There was then a frenzy as each team tried their hardest to be the first to defrost their shirt.

"What if we put it in the pool?" Haley suggested to Lucas. "Wouldn't that speed it up seeing as though the water is warm?"

"The sun's hotter though Hales," Lucas replied. "That'll work faster."

"What if we breathe on it?" Brooke suggested as she climbed out of the pool. "You know like when you're warming your hands up?"

"Good idea sis." Nathan replied.

"Quick get to work Luke!" Brooke ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He replied in a playful tone.

For the next thirty minutes the two teams did everything they could to try and get the shirts to defrost. Nathan kept throwing his onto the paved area around the pool when it was his turn, to see if he could break the ice. He misjudged one throw and it ended up landing on his big toe. In the end it was Brooke's team who won.

"So what do me and my team win mom?" Brooke asked as she gave Nathan a smug look.

"Cinema vouchers." Karen told her.

"Cool," Alex said in a happy tone. "Me and Chase were going to go there sometime this summer. At least I don't have to pay."

"You could always treat Chase as well," Karen told her. "You each get two cinema tickets."

"Wow that prize sucks." Peyton said from her spot on a sun lounger.

"Just ignore her Karen," Whitey said as he grinned. "She should be used to that by now."

"I'll try my best," Karen said in a quiet tone. "Okay so now the fun and games are over, you can all start getting showered and changed into your evening clothes. Then we can have the barbecue and Chris Keller's mini concert."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke you look amazing." Karen said as Brooke came out of her bedroom after changing out of her dress.

"Thanks mom," Brooke said as she beamed. "I think the shoes make the dress look even better somehow."

"I have to agree with you there," Karen told her. "Is that the jewelry that Haley and Alex got you for your birthday?"

"It is," Brooke confirmed. "Everything I'm wearing are birthday gifts."

"I think I know which is your favorite present as well." Karen said in a knowing tone.

"_Definitely_ my shoes," Brooke said as she giggled. "I can't believe that I finally have them."

"You can use the money you've saved for something else." Karen told her.

"I think I'll keep it where it is for now," Brooke told her. "I mean I have the money from my Grandparents for my back to school wardrobe."

"That's a good idea," Karen agreed. "You never know what may suddenly pop up in the future that you might need it for."

"True," Brooke agreed. She then frowned as she said. "Something is tickling my back."

"Let me see," Karen told her. Brooke then turned so that her back was to her mother. "One of the parts is fraying."

"Again?" Brooke asked with a sigh. "Me and Lindsey already used a ton of that anti fray stuff."

"Maybe you need a little more," Karen said as she took a closer look. "It's just a little section that's starting to fray. You'll probably stop it if you spray it again."

"I better go and find Lindsey before it gets any worse," Brooke said as she frowned. "And before Chris starts his performance."

"The last time I saw her she was with Julian in the lounge." Karen told her.

"I better grab the spray stuff before I find her." Brooke said before she went back into her room. Karen then continued on her way down the hallway. She was just heading into her own room when Brooke hurried back out of her room and down the hall.

"Hurricane Brooke just arrived." Julian said in a bright tone as Brooke rushed into the lounge.

"We have frayage." Brooke told Lindsey.

"We do?" Lindsey asked as she stood. Brooke turned and showed her. "It's the same part again. Have you got the spray?"

"Right here." Brooke said as she handed it to Lindsey.

"Are you sure you want me to spray it on while you're still wearing it?" Lindsey asked in a hesitant tone.

"Yeah just do it," Brooke told her. "If I take it off I'll probably fray somewhere else."

"Okay, but just don't go near any flames for a few hours." Lindsey told her as she began to spray the fraying piece of fabric. Neither of them noticed that Peyton was listening at the door. She smirked icily before she turned and walked away.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Now before Chris Keller begins his performance there's something that Karen and I would like to do." Dan said as he stood.

"Oh God please tell me he's not going to do something really embarrassing." Brooke said to Nathan.

"I hope he's not," Nathan replied. "The last time the two of them made some kind of announcement it didn't provide pretty imagery."

"Quiet you two," Karen said in a playful tone. "You'll like what we have to say this time. It's another birthday surprise."

"Oh great!" Nathan said in a dramatic tone. "You're having twins again."

"I hope not." Karen said as she frowned slightly.

"It's nothing baby related." Dan told him.

"Oh thank God!" Nathan said in a relieved tone.

"We need to blindfold Nathan and Brooke for this one." Dan said.

"Do you have to?" Brooke asked. "It'll mess up my hair."

"Aww what a shame." Peyton remarked in a sarcastic tone.

"Let's just get it over with," Nathan said. "You never know it might be good."

Karen and Dan then blindfolded Nathan and Brooke and began to lead them around the side of the house. Their friends and family followed them. Brooke and Nathan heard several gasps and became even more intrigued as to what their surprise was. They came to a stop and waited impatiently for their blindfolds to be removed.

"What do you think of these?" Dan asked as he and Karen removed the blindfolds. The two of them blinked several times to let their eyes adjust and they both let out a gasp.

"We got cars?!" Brooke asked in a shocked tone.

"Not just any cars sis," Nathan said as he beamed widely. "Our dream cars. Well that is if the BMW is for me."

"Yes Nathan the BMW is yours." Dan said as he grinned.

"Awesome!" Nathan exclaimed. "This birthday is awesome! A signed Michael Jordan jersey, cool sneakers, tons of money and my dream car."

"I have to agree with Nathan on that one," Brooke said as she walked over to her car. "You not only got me a Mercedes but you got the _exact_ shade of red I wanted. Thanks you guys."

"Now all you two need to do is get your licenses sorted out so you can drive these legally." Dan told them.

"Can we go and get them sorted tomorrow?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Of course," Karen replied. "Its better we get the ball rolling incase there are any problems along the line."

"Now do I have to give you both a lecture about the rules?" Dan asked.

"No dad." Brooke and Nathan replied in unison.

"Well then in that case, you won't mind me keeping hold of your keys until you have done all the legal requirements so you can drive then." Dan said as he grinned.

"We definitely need to get everything sorted ASAP," Nathan said. "I _really_ want to start driving this beauty."

"Can we not just drive them into the garage at least?" Brooke asked as she looked longingly at her deep red wine colored Mercedes convertible.

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt," Karen replied. "Seeing as you already do that for us anyway with our cars."

"Sweet!" Brooke said as she looked at Dan. "Daddy can I have my car keys please?"

"I suppose," Dan said as he caved. Brooke clapped happily as he held out two sets of keys. "Just be careful. The last thing you want to do is damage your cars before you've even driven them. And they weren't cheap."

"We'll be careful," Nathan said as he took his keys. "Brooke you can put yours in first."

"Thanks Nate," Brooke said as she took her own keys. "I can't wait to sit in my new car."

"I see the spoilt bitch got everything she wanted for her birthday," Peyton said in a low tone to Lucas. "Car, shoes from her crush and not forgetting seeing him almost naked and wet for most of the day."

"Will you shut up?!" Lucas hissed in reply. "Go and sit back on your sun lounger if you're going to be coming out with nonsense like that."

"But it's not nonsense is it Lucas?" Peyton hissed in the same tone he has used. "I saw you checking her out. And I bet you loved it when she hugged you while she was wearing a bikini."

"Just shut the fuck up." Lucas hissed in an extremely annoyed tone. The look he gave Peyton actually made her obey his command. She then smirked as she realized how she could get back at him.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Have you had a good birthday Brooke?" Lucas asked as he handed her a soda. Chris Keller had just finished his mini concert and everybody was waiting for the birthday cakes to be brought out.

"I've had an awesome birthday," Brooke replied as she beamed. "Thank you so much for the shoes Lucas. You really didn't have to spend so much on me. But I do have to say I'm _really_ glad that you did."

"I wanted to get you something nice," Lucas replied. "And they're also a thank you gift for offering to help me with the baby when she arrives."

"You're getting a daughter?" Brooke asked in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah," Lucas said as he smiled widely. "Julian told us yesterday when he did Peyton's check up."

"And everything is good with her right?" Brooke asked in a concerned tone. "Like she's developing okay and doesn't have an extra head?"

"No she has everything she should for the stage," Lucas said as he laughed. "No extra anything."

"That's good," Brooke said sounding relieved. "Especially with Peyton drinking."

"I was so relieved when Julian told me she was perfect."

"Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Brooke asked.

"Not yet," Lucas replied. "But I have plenty of time to come up with one."

"Just don't give her some wacky ass middle name like Penelope." Brooke told him.

"Don't worry I have no intention of doing anything of the sort," Lucas assured her. "I'm lumbered with Eugene remember?"

"Lucas I don't think anybody could forget what your middle name is," Brooke told him. "And I think Nathan can sympathize with you on that one."

"Okay I want to hear you all singing happy birthday." Karen called as she and Dan made their way out of the back door.

They each carried a cake that had sixteen candles on. Brooke and Nathan made their way over to where the barbecue was. In front of it was a table that would be housing the cakes. As they did, everybody began to sing. Karen and Dan reached the table just as the singing was coming to an end. They placed the cakes down and Brooke and Nathan bent forward slightly to blow out their candles. The gathered crowd clapped as they did.

"Can anyone smell burning?" Peyton asked as Brooke and Nathan began to cut their cakes up.

"I can actually." Lucas replied.

"Is it the candles you can smell?" Deb asked.

"No it doesn't smell like when you blow a candle out." Lucas said as he frowned.

"It smells like something is on fire." Peyton said as she took a deep breath.

"Maybe it's something on the barbecue," Keith suggested. "Dan did you turn the gas off your barbecue when you finished cooking?"

"I'm sure I did. Unless it's been caught by someone going past and it switched back on." Dan said as he breathed in. He frowned as he was assaulted with the smell of burning.

"It smells really bad dad." Nathan said as he made a repulsed expression.

"I'll check the barbecue." Dan said as he began to make his way over to where it was.

As he did, Brooke began to scream. Dan's face drained of color as he realized why she was screaming. Lucas saw it too and rushed over to where his bag was and pulled out his beach towel that was still wet. In a matter of seconds he and Dan were by Brooke's side and between them they wrapped the towel around her and lay her down on the ground. Nathan and Karen stared in shock as they watched Dan and Lucas helping Brooke.

"Oh my God!" Haley said in a shocked tone as Logan burst into tears.

"Hey it's okay." Clay said as he picked him up and began to comfort him with Quinn's help.

"How the hell did that happen?" Lindsey asked as Julian rushed over to help.

"Let me see," Julian said as he knelt beside Brooke. He then carefully lifted the towel from her to look at her back. His eyes widened as he whispered. "Oh God! Can somebody get me a clean towel that's been soaked in some cool water?"

"I'll go." Nathan said as he snapped out of his shocked daze. He then quickly ran into the house.

"I need to go and wash my hands," Julian said as he stood. "Don't touch the burn. I'll be right back."

"The barbecue is on." Chase said as he saw the flame. Whitey hurried over to the barbecue and switched it off. Julian then emerged from the house and was quickly followed by Nathan. They rushed back over to Brooke and Julian took the towel from Nathan.

"Nate can you go and find me some cling film?" Julian asked as he carefully placed the cool, damp towel onto Brooke's back.

"Sure." Nathan replied before he raced back into the house. Mae and Royal went over to Karen to comfort her as tears began to slip down her cheeks.

"Dan you might want to get everybody inside," Julian suggested in a soft tone. "I don't think Brooke would appreciate the audience."

"I'll do that," Whitey said. He then headed over to the gathered guests. "Come on the show's over folks. It's time to move inside and give Brooke some privacy."

"Is it bad?" Brooke asked through her tears.

"It's not as bad as it could have been," Julian told her. "Your dad and Lucas managed to put the flames out before they did too much damage."

"Shouldn't we get her to the hospital?" Dan asked in a worried tone.

"Don't worry we will," Julian assured him. "I'm just cooling the burn before I wrap some cling film around it to keep it sterile."

"I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on driving." Dan said as he took hold of Brooke's hand.

"I can drive you." Lucas offered.

"I'll come with you as well," Julian said. "I know a few of the doctors in the E.R. that owe me a few favors. I'll use one of them to have Brooke seen faster."

"Thanks Julian." Dan said in a grateful tone.

"Lucas why don't you go and get the car ready?" Julian asked. "And Dan you go and get Karen. I'm sure Brooke will want her mom at the hospital."

"Okay." The two men replied before they stood. They then headed off into the house.

"Do you think you can get up by yourself"? Julian asked Brooke.

"I can try," She replied as she sniffled. She then began to move and let out several pained whimpers as Julian helped her to stand. "It hurts so much."

"That could actually be a good thing Brooke," Julian told her. "If it didn't hurt I'd be more concerned."

"Why?" she asked as he held the now warm towel against her back.

"Because that would mean that the nerves are damaged which means the burn is more severe," He explained. "You're going to hate me in a minute when I wrap this cling film over the burn."

"I take it it's going to hurt?" Brooke asked in a raspy voice.

"I'm afraid it is," Julian told her. "I'll be as gentle and as quick as I can. I promise."

"Okay." Brooke replied. Julian then removed the towel and carefully began to wrap the cling film around her. He apologized every time she winced or made a pained noise. It seemed a lifetime for Brooke before he was finally finished.

"Right let's get you to the hospital." He said as the two of them slowly headed inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Xoray812 – Aww thanks. I'm sorry it took so long to repost.**

**Paigematthewsfan21, tanya2byour21, Diane Hermans, XHush-HushX, lola1701, Dani OTH, Princsakarlita411, little me, ReadingRed, inScense09, Eve G, Beth-J-Matthews, Alyssia Owens, Brucas322, Cheery Rose 23, Carter-James, Ashley J Scott, Danny-Walker, Holly Roberts, Jessica James 23, Lee Martin, JackSawyer99, James McLean, MollyCW23, Jen loves Nathan, John Tate, Nicole-2223, The-Tommynator, Riley Barnes, Raven-Rachel23, The-Ryanator, The-Chadinator, Jason Carlton, The-Tim22, babyblues02 – Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

**Sorry about the delay in updating this story. I'm due to have surgery on Wednesday and I've been working on trying to get as many updates written as I can while I can still type. Hope you enjoy the update.**

**Leeese**

* * *

"How is she?" Lucas asked as Julian came over to where he, Dan and Nathan were waiting.

"She's doing pretty good considering," Julian replied. "Your quick actions stopped it from being a full thickness second degree burn."

"That's bad right?" Nathan asked as he swallowed hard.

"It is," Julian confirmed. "The good thing is the burn specialist says that Brooke doesn't look like she's going to require any skin grafts over the area and her scarring should be minimal. That depends if it doesn't get infected though. If that does happen her scarring would be more noticeable and she might have to have skin grafts."

"I hope she doesn't need skin grafts," Dan said in a troubled tone. He then looked at Lucas and added. "Thank you for acting so fast. I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't."

"You don't need to thank me," Lucas told him. "I just acted instinctively. I feel like I could have gotten to her faster."

"Me too," Dan agreed. "It felt like forever before I managed to reach her."

"You got there within seconds," Nathan pointed out. "Nobody could have gotten there any faster dad."

"He's right you know." Julian added.

"So what happens next?" Dan asked. "Does Brooke need to stay in or can she come home?"

"They want to keep her in overnight for observation," Julian told him. "She's on an IV to replace the fluid she's lost where the burn is. She's had a tetanus shot and been given some antibiotics to prevent infection. She's also had some pain relief and there's still a chance she could go into shock. That's one of the reasons that they're keeping her in."

"Can we see her?" Dan asked.

"She's just getting moved to a ward. I've pulled some strings and managed to get her a private room," Julian replied. "I'll take you there and then you can see her."

"I'm just glad that we know a doctor." Nathan said, trying to lighten the situation.

"You're lucky that I did all my placements in this hospital," Julian told him with a smile. "I know this place like the back of my hand."

"So what made you decide to become an OBGYN?" Dan asked in a curious tone.

"You really need to ask him that question?" Nathan asked in a surprised tone.

"Nathan!" Dan said as he shook his head.

"What?" Nathan asked with a frown. "It's pretty obvious why a guy chooses that kind of job."

"You think I decided on that job because of what I spend my days looking at don't you?" Julian asked.

"Well yeah," Nathan replied. "That's why I'd pick a job like that."

"Well you're wrong," Julian told him. "I decided to become an OBGYN after Lindsey had the miscarriage."

"Oh," Nathan replied feeling like an ass. "Sorry."

"That's okay," Julian told him. "A lot of people assume that's why I do the job I do."

"So how did Brooke set on fire in the first place?" Nathan asked as Julian began to lead them to where Brooke was being taken.

"I know I definitely turned the barbecue off," Dan said. "I always triple check that I do so that nothing like this happens."

"Brooke said that she got Lindsey to spray the back part of her dress with some anti fray spray," Julian replied. "It's looking like that ignited when Brooke went near the barbecue."

"But like I said, I made sure that I switched that off," Dan told him. "And it couldn't get caught by somebody going past it. They would have had to have deliberately switched that back on."

"Who would do something like that?" Nathan asked as he frowned. Lucas frowned too as he realized who the culprit could be.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I wonder how Brooke is getting on at the hospital." Deb said to Keith as they cleared up at the Davis house.

"Me too," Keith replied. "I hope she's not hurt too badly."

"It's a shame that it happened today," Deb said. "It's not a way that I'd wished anybody to remember their sixteenth birthday."

"She should have been more careful then." Peyton said from her spot in the sun lounger.

"Do you know what the word compassion means?" Keith asked her as Deb sent her a glare.

"Yes I do." Peyton replied.

"Well why don't you try showing some for Brooke and the rest of the Davis's?" Keith asked in an angry tone.

"She won't do that," Deb told him. "Peyton only thinks about herself. Why else would we have to be watching her the way we are?"

"Why do you talk about me like I'm not here?" Peyton asked her.

"So you can get a taste of your own medicine," Deb replied. "Just imagine how my Granddaughter feels when you act like she isn't growing inside you when you drink alcohol."

"You sound like a broken record Deb," Peyton said in a bored tone. "Change it already."

"It'll only get changed once my Granddaughter has been born," Deb told her angrily. "At least then I'll know that you'll be out of hers and Lucas's lives for good."

"Trust me if I could speed up this damn pregnancy I would," Peyton replied in the same tone Deb had used. "Then I wouldn't have to deal with your attitude every waking moment of my day."

"Just think about _why_ you have to deal with the attitude that you're getting from everybody." Keith told her in a stern tone.

"That's a good idea," Lucas said as he came from the side of the house. "And you should have a think about what your actions did today."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Peyton said as she smirked.

"Oh I think you do," Lucas said as he glared at her. "You're responsible for Brooke getting burned."

"What makes you think that?" Peyton asked in reply as she gave him a steely look.

"Because I know what you're like and how much you hate Brooke," Lucas replied in a firm tone. "And when I find evidence that proves you are responsible for what happened here, I'm going to make sure that everybody knows that it was you."

"You can't prove anything." Peyton said as she smirked once again.

"How is Brooke?" Keith asked.

"She's doing good," Lucas told him as he turned to his father. "Julian said that it would have been worse if I hadn't got to her so fast."

"Three guesses why you were the first one to help her." Peyton said as she glared at her husband. Lucas chose to ignore her comment.

"She'll probably have some scarring after it's healed. But it should be minimal if it doesn't get infected," Lucas continued explaining to his parents. "I just came back to get some things for her so that Karen, Dan and Nathan didn't have to leave her. I just feel a bit awkward about going into her room to get the things."

"Yeah sure you do." Peyton muttered to herself.

"Your sisters are in the kitchen doing the washing up," Deb told him. "I'm sure Haley wouldn't mind grabbing the things she needs."

"I'll go and ask her," Lucas said as he headed towards the house. "Oh I almost forgot. Dan and Karen say thanks for staying here to help with the guests and stuff."

"Tell them that they don't need to thank us." Keith told him as he smiled.

"Okay." Lucas replied before he headed inside. Peyton watched him go and smirked to herself in glee.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey Brooke," Lucas greeted as he went into the private room she had been moved to. "Where is everybody?"

"Dr. Copeland told them that they had to go home," Brooke replied as she looked at Lucas. She was led on her side in the hospital bed. "I'm surprised that they let you in."

"Well there was nobody at the reception area so I just came straight here," Lucas explained. He then placed the bag in his hand on one of the visitor's chairs. "Haley packed everything that she thought you'd need."

"That means I'll be prepared for every single occasion," Brooke said as she smiled. Lucas chuckled lightly at her reply. "She'd have put things in there that I would never have thought of."

"You know Haley too well," Lucas told her as he sat in the other chair. "How is your back feeling now?"

"It still hurts, but not as much," Brooke told him. "I think the painkillers finally kicked in."

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." Lucas told her.

"It's not your fault Lucas," Brooke told him. "I should have taken my dress off so that Lindsey could spray it. That way the stuff wouldn't have been on my skin."

"I think that Peyton turned the barbecue back on after your dad turned it off," Lucas told her as he frowned. "I don't have any proof yet, but her reaction to finding out about your burns makes me think it's her."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Brooke told him. "It sounds like something she'd do."

"It does," Lucas agreed. "I don't understand why she hates you so much. You haven't done anything to her."

"She's probably jealous because I'm young and free to do what I want," Brooke said in a playful tone. Lucas laughed at the tone she had spoken in. "And she probably hates you because she'll be blaming you for getting her pregnant."

"Well if that's why she hates me then I'll just have to remind her that it takes two to make a baby," Lucas replied. "And if she had been more diligent in taking her birth control pills then she wouldn't have gotten pregnant. I'm not taking all the blame for her getting pregnant."

"Don't take this the wrong way Lucas, but are you sure you want the baby?" Brooke asked in a soft tone.

"Yes I am," Lucas replied as he frowned in thought. "Although the timing isn't great I'm willing to step up and be the best father that I can. And with the best babysitter in Tree Hill, my daughter will have the best upbringing."

"How do you know I'm the best?" Brooke asked as she smiled.

"Because I have it on good authority that you take after your mom when it comes to babies." Lucas replied.

"Is there any progress on the name front for your daughter?" Brooke asked.

"Honestly no," Lucas replied. "I might need some help on that one."

"Well I'm more than happy to help," Brooke told him. "So what about the nursery? Have you started it?"

"Again no. I bought the furniture but I've not done anything else yet. I still have to put that up," Lucas replied with a laugh. "I think I'm going to need a woman's help with everything else."

"I can help," Brooke said in an eager tone. "I'm an expert at shopping after all. And my mom said I did a great job when I made over my room."

"Thanks. I think I'll be taking you up on that offer," Lucas told her. "I've been thinking. Why don't you have a bedroom at my place? That way you will have a room of your own to sleep in while you're watching the baby."

"Really?" Brooke asked as her eyes lit up. "That would be _awesome_! And it could come in handy for a quiet place to study if I ever need one."

"I can't guarantee that," Lucas said as he laughed. "Not with a baby. I thought that it would be nice for you to have a space of your own while you were watching the baby."

"I think the gesture is really sweet of you," Brooke told him as she smiled. "And you really need to start thinking of names. You can't keep calling her the baby."

"I will," Lucas told her. "But I don't want Peyton to know her name before she's born. Is that selfish of me?"

"No I don't think it is," Brooke replied. "It's obvious that Peyton doesn't care about your daughter so why should she get to know that information."

"I'm glad my daughter has you on her side." Lucas said in a sincere tone.

"It's not just her that has me on her side," Brooke told him. "You have too. And I almost forgot to say thank you for what you did earlier. If it hadn't been for you doing what you did then who knows what state I would be in now."

"You don't need to thank me Brooke," he told her. "I just did what came naturally. Anybody would have done the same."

"Except Peyton." Brooke added with a slight laugh.

"Except her," Lucas agreed. "I guess I better get going before they get security to throw me out."

"Thanks for bringing my things Lucas," Brooke told him as he stood. "I don't think my parents would have managed to drive back to the house."

"How did they get home?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"They called a cab. Julian called Lindsey and she came to pick him up," Brooke told him. "They only left about ten minutes or so before you arrived back."

"Are they letting you out tomorrow?"

"Hopefully they will," Brooke replied. "I don't really want to be in here any longer than that."

"I don't blame you," Lucas replied. "I bet this has put a downer on your plans to hang out at the beach all summer."

"You're right with that one," Brooke said with a sad sigh. "I'm going to be bored out of my head."

"I don't think you'll be bored," Lucas told her. He smiled as he added. "Remember you're helping me with my daughter's nursery. And then we have a room to design for you. That should take up most of the summer and you'll be indoors."

"Thanks Lucas," Brooke said as she gave him a grateful smile in response. "I think that will definitely keep me busy. I know my parents will be busy with the nursery for my new sibling."

"Maybe you could let them have use of your experience in interior design when they do," Lucas said as he chuckled. He then yawned. "Boy that crept up on me."

"Am I that boring?" Brooke asked in an amused tone.

"Oh totally," Lucas joked as he laughed. Brooke joined in and winced as she did. Lucas saw and immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry Brooke. I really should go and leave you in peace."

"Do you have to go?" she asked in a small voice. "I don't really want to be here by myself. I would have asked my mom to stay but she needs her rest considering her condition and all."

"What about your dad or Nathan?" Lucas asked.

"They snore," Brooke told him. She then quickly asked. "You don't snore do you?"

"No I don't," Lucas replied with a laugh. "If you want me to stay I will. I just need to call my parents and ask one of them to keep an eye on Peyton."

"Okay."

"I won't be long," Lucas told her. "And you never know, I might come back with a treat."

"You don't need to do that," Brooke told him. "You've already treated me enough today. What with my designer shoes and medical treatment."

"Well it's still technically your birthday," Lucas told her. "And you never did get to eat any of your cake."

"I can't wait to get home and start making my way through that," Brooke said in a longing tone. "And seeing as though you've been so great to me, I might even let you have a piece."

"I'll hold you to that," Lucas replied with a smile as he headed to the door. "Let's just hope I don't get busted sneaking in or out."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Brooke, what are you doing here?" Dan asked in a surprised tone as he saw her coming through the front door the next morning. She was followed by Lucas, who carried the bag Haley had packed.

"They discharged me," Brooke told him as Lucas closed the door. "I thought that I'd surprise everybody."

"Why didn't you call us?" Dan asked as he frowned.

"I was already at the hospital," Lucas explained. Dan gave him a curious look. "Let's get Brooke to her room and then I'll tell you all about it. And what the doctor said about what to do regarding her burn."

"But my mom's making breakfast," Brooke said as she sniffed the air. "I want to eat first."

"Are you allowed to eat?" Dan asked.

"Yes I am," Brooke said as she managed a laugh. "Dad it's only my back that is hurt. The rest of me is fine."

"Well I hope you'll stay and join us for breakfast Lucas," Den said as he looked at him. "It's the least we can do after everything you've done."

"I'd love to," Lucas replied. "I wouldn't miss Karen's cooking for the world."

"Just put Brooke's bag down there," Dan told him. "We'll sort it later."

"All the things the doctor gave me are in there," Brooke told him as Lucas placed the bag on the floor. The three of them then headed to the kitchen. "Like my antibiotics, painkillers and bandages and stuff."

"Brooke what are you doing home?" Karen asked as she saw the trio enter the kitchen.

"They discharged me and Lucas brought me back." Brooke told her.

"I was there anyway," Lucas replied. "It was no trouble honestly."

"I see," Karen said as she got a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well I hope you're hungry. I think I got carried away when I was cooking."

"I'm starving actually," Lucas admitted as his stomach growled. His mouth watered as he saw all the food that Karen had made. "This looks delicious."

"Well hurry up and get stuck in," Nathan told him. "That way we can get to the DMV place to get our licenses sorted and I can start driving my sweet car."

"I think I'll have to wait until my back is a bit better before I can drive mine," Brooke said as she pouted slightly. "It's _so_ not fair."

"It isn't," Karen agreed. "Oh and I put your shoes back into the box in their dust cover just like you asked me to. I put them on the top shelf of your closet so they were safe."

"Thanks mom." Brooke said as she smiled.

"You know it was funny how you were more worried about your shoes being burnt than your back." Nathan said as he laughed.

"That was only after they gave me the morphine that I was worried about my shoes," Brooke told him. "I'd only had them a matter of hours and I didn't want anything to happen to them. You would have done the same if you were wearing your new sneakers."

"True I probably would have," Nathan replied with a chuckle as he piled food onto his plate. "But I wasn't in that situation though."

"I've been going over it in my mind all night trying to think how the barbecue could have been relit," Dan said as he copied Nathan's actions. "And there's no way that it could have happened by someone accidentally catching it. I obviously never switched it off."

"You did Dan," Lucas told him. He paused for a few minutes before he added. "I think Peyton is the one responsible for relighting it."

"Yeah she'd do something like that." Nathan agreed before he began to tuck into his food.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was her," Karen said as she joined the four of them at the table. "But why would she do it?"

"Because she's a freaking nut job." Brooke replied before she picked up her fork and began to eat.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Lucas said. He then looked at Dan and continued to speak. "I don't have any evidence to prove that it was her but she's convinced herself that I have a thing for Brooke."

"_What_?!" Brooke asked as she dropped her fork in shock. "She _definitely_ has some kind of psychiatric disorder."

"Wait a second," Nathan said as he grinned. "Your crazy ass wife thinks that you have a thing for my sixteen year old sister?"

"She does," Lucas confirmed. "And I don't know how she got that into her head."

"This is freaking hilarious." Nathan said as he burst out laughing.

"So you think Peyton deliberately lit the barbecue to hurt Brooke because she's under the impression that you have more than friendly feelings towards my daughter?" Karen began. "Yet Peyton says that she hates you and doesn't want anything to do with the baby?"

"That's pretty much it yes," Lucas replied. "Oh hang on a second. I forgot to mention that she hates my entire family and their friends."

"So that includes us?" Dan asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah and the Evans's." Lucas replied.

"So she hates everyone around her?" Karen asked. Lucas nodded his reply. "She sounds like a stroppy teenager."

"She was less stroppy as a teenager," Lucas told her. "She was just slutty."

"And you still decided to marry her?" Brooke asked as she gave him a surprised look.

"I know," Lucas replied. "I think I needed my head examined when I proposed."

"You sure did Lucas," Nathan told him as he grinned. "Even Haley said that."

"When did she say that?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"In one of our many late night phone calls," Nathan replied. He then quickly added. "That we doing actually do."

"I think we need to move that phone out of your bedroom." Karen told her son in a playful tone.

"But what if there's an emergency where I can't get out of bed?" Nathan asked. "I wouldn't be able to call for help."

"Drama queen much?" Brooke asked as she gave him an amused look.

"Behave you two," Karen told them. "Or I'll ground you both and neither of you will be able to drive your new cars."

"Okay I'll behave," Nathan told her. "Please don't stop me from driving my car. I've waited ages to drive that beauty."

"Well stop shooting your mouth off and behave." Dan told him as he tried not to smile.

"I am behaving," Nathan whined. Dan then gave him a look and Nathan quickly added. "Okay I'll be quiet and eat my breakfast."

"Good," Karen replied. "Then we can go and get your licenses sorted before we go to Quinn and Clay's."

"I'll need to shower and stuff before we do that," Brooke said. "Although I think a bath would be better right now."

"Do you want me to wash your hair for you over the sink?" Karen asked. "That way you won't get any shampoo or conditioner on your burns."

"That would be great mom," Brooke told her. "I was wondering how I was going to do that."

"I'll even dry it for you afterwards. It can't be pleasant moving around with your back how it is." Karen added.

"It isn't," Brooke confirmed. "Can you put my hair up for me too? That way it won't be anywhere near it."

"Sure I can," Karen told her as she smiled. "Now eat your breakfast up."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"How's Brooke doing?" Deb asked as Lucas walked into the lounge of his house.

"Really well actually," he replied as he sat on the sofa beside her. "She's home now."

"That's good." Deb said in a relieved tone.

"Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked as he looked around the lounge.

"She's in the shower," Deb told him. "She bitched at the guys working on the extension over the pool for making too much noise and stomped back upstairs."

"Did she ask where I was last night?" he asked as he ran a hand through his hair tiredly.

"No she didn't," Deb replied. "It's none of her business either. Did you get any sleep?"

"I got a couple of hours," Lucas replied. "Brooke had a bad night. She couldn't get comfortable and her back was hurting her. I had had to help her move and stuff. It's a good thing that I did stay with her, because nobody checked on her at all."

"That's ridiculous. So much for them keeping her in for observation," Deb said in a shocked tone. "Did you tell Dan and Karen?"

"I told Dan after breakfast while Karen was helping Brooke with her hair," Lucas explained. "He'll tell Karen and he's also enquiring at the hospital to see if it's normal for them to not check on patients."

"I don't blame him. I would do exactly the same thing if it was you or your sisters." Deb told him as Peyton came into the lounge. Her hair was still wet from her shower.

"So you finally remembered where you live then?" she asked Lucas as she saw him. "Spend the night with your precious Brooke did you?"

"Peyton I'm not in the mood for any of your bullshit today," Lucas told her. "And don't be giving Quinn any of it when we go to her place later either."

"I'll do whatever the hell I want to," Peyton replied. "I'm already doing enough that you tell me. And did you really have to decide to make the pool an indoor one? The builders are pissing me off with all their noise."

"Yes I did," Lucas replied. "And anyway it's none of your business. You'll only be here until December."

"Thankfully," Peyton said as she glared at him. "It'll be the best Christmas present ever to get away from you."

"Ditto," Lucas yelled in reply. He then took a deep breath before he turned to Deb and said. "I'm going to shower and change so we can get to Quinn's for her birthday lunch."

**~X~X~X~X~**

"I'm glad I caught you alone finally." Quinn said to Lucas as she sat beside him on the porch swing of her house. It was now evening.

"Why?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"I wanted to talk to you about Peyton." Quinn began. Lucas sighed in response.

"I should have known. What did she say to you?" he asked.

"Surprisingly nothing," Quinn replied. "It's something she did."

"What did she do?" Lucas asked in a hesitant tone.

"Well yesterday at Brooke and Nathan's birthday party, when we were all gathered by their cars and Peyton went back to her sun lounger, my camera caught something," Quinn began. "I'd forgotten to take the timer off from when we were doing the group photos. So it took some pictures while we were at the front of the house."

"What did it catch?" Lucas asked.

"Peyton messing around with the barbecue," Quinn told him. "I think she was the one who relit it and caused Brooke to set on fire."

"I _knew_ it was her," Lucas said in a triumphant tone. "I had this feeling that it was her. I just didn't have any proof."

"Well now you do," Quinn told him. "I printed the photos earlier. I'll give them to you before you head home."

"Thanks Quinn," Lucas said in a grateful tone as he hugged his eldest sister. As they separated he asked. "So how did you enjoy your birthday?"

"It was great," Quinn replied with a smile. "Thank you for the jewelry. I love it."

"I have a confession to make," Lucas told her. "I had help with that."

"That doesn't surprise me," Quinn said as she laughed. "Let me guess it was Haley who helped you."

"Actually it was Brooke," Lucas replied. "I ran into her at the mall just after I'd found out that everything on your birthday list had already been bought. So I asked her for help."

"Well she did a great job," Quinn assured him. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do." Lucas replied.

"Right let's get back inside," Quinn said as she stood. "I'll sneak you those photos while you're bitch of a wife isn't looking."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews. They're greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoy the update.**

* * *

"Your little sister seriously expects me to dress up in some fucking Disney related costume for her birthday party?" Peyton asked Lucas after overhearing his phone call a few days later. "Well I tell you something, I'm _not _getting dressed up like some little kid."

"Peyton, you've known about this since before we graduated from college," Lucas told her. "So don't be giving me shit about pretending not to know."

"I didn't know." Peyton told him.

"Well I told you about it," Lucas replied. "But then again you never did listen to anything I said did you?"

"That's because everything that left your mouth was boring and dull." Peyton told him.

"So you obviously haven't been looking for costumes." Lucas replied.

"Are you really that dumb?" Peyton asked. "If I didn't know then I wouldn't be looking for a costume would I?"

"Well you better get looking for one," Lucas told her. "Everybody else has been planning theirs for months now."

"Let me guess they're not buying or renting a costume from a store," Peyton began. "Princess Brooke will be having hers custom made."

"So what if she is?" Lucas asked in reply. "It just shows that she's putting the effort into making the party special for Haley."

"I knew it," Peyton said in a smug tone. "That spoilt little bitch always has to have everything better than everybody else. It's like normal is too damn good for her."

"For your information, _everybody_ is making their own costumes; not just Brooke." Lucas told her.

"So what are you going as?" Peyton asked him.

"I don't know. I'll find out when I go to Lindsey's," he replied. "I gave my measurements to her and she's making me something."

"So you're going to your little sister's Disney themed sixteenth birthday party in a costume you haven't even seen?" Peyton asked before she burst out laughing. "You really _are_ the dumbest asshole on the planet."

"You know what? You're actually right with that one. After all I married you didn't I?" Lucas replied angrily.

"So where is this party and when is it?" Peyton asked in a bored tone.

"It's at the high school in the auditorium and it's on Haley's birthday." Lucas replied.

"Your sister is the only person who would be stupid enough to have her birthday party at the school," Peyton scoffed. "When the hell is her birthday anyway?"

"Saturday the fourth," Lucas replied. He shook his head as he added. "You really haven't listened to me at all have you? Or paid any attention when it's been her birthday in the past."

"I have more important things to remember than irrelevant things like your stupid sister's birthday."

"Well you're going to the party whether you like it or not," Lucas told her. "And you'll be wearing a costume."

"Whatever," Peyton snapped in response. "And when will those fucking builders be done making the pool part of the house?"

"When they're finished," Lucas replied. "So quit whining about them."

"Well I don't know any Disney characters," Peyton said after she had remained quiet for a few moments. "So you'll just have to arrange a costume for me. And get me some earplugs while you're doing that so I don't have to listen to the racket those assholes are making."

"I think I'll get some for myself as well so that I don't have to listen to you." Lucas replied as Whitey came into the lounge.

"I see this one is still causing problems," he said as he sat down in an armchair. "I don't think she'll ever learn how to be civil to somebody."

"I have to agree there," Lucas replied. "I'll try not to be too long while I'm out."

"Take all the time that you need Lucas," Whitey told him. "Your parents are coming over to keep me company while we watch this one."

"This day just keeps getting better." Peyton muttered.

"Likewise," Lucas said as he stood. He then checked his pockets to check that he had everything he needed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Like I said, take your time." Whitey said. Lucas gave him a grateful look before he headed out of the room.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Thanks for helping me with these costumes Brooke," Lindsey said as the two of them worked on them in one of the spare bedrooms at Julian and Lindsey's house. "I don't think they would be anywhere near completion without your help."

"You're welcome," Brooke replied as she looked up from sewing jewels onto her own costume. "I've enjoyed doing this these past few days. It's helped me forget about how much my back hurts."

"I feel so bad about that," Lindsey told her. "I should have made you take the dress off before spraying it."

"Lindsey it wasn't your fault, it was Peyton's," Brooke told her. "Lucas has those photo's from Quinn remember; even though they don't actually show flames. It just shows her by the barbecue."

"She's the only one who had no business being by the barbecue like that," Lindsey told her. She paused briefly before she asked. "Are you going to press charges?"

"My dad went to see Cooper and told him about what had happened," Brooke began to explain. "And he said that the photos aren't enough proof because it doesn't show her turning the barbecue on."

"You're kidding?" Lindsey asked in a shocked tone.

"I wish I was," Brooke replied. "So unless something concrete comes up Peyton is just going to get away with what she did."

"That makes me want to give the bitch a slap," Lindsey said in an angry tone. "People like her make me sick. They do whatever the hell they want and get away with it."

"It'll end up biting her in the ass at some point," Brooke replied. "I'll make sure of it. She may think that she's gotten away with scarring me for life, but I'm going to make sure that she doesn't."

"Well if you need any help with anything to get her back, count me in," Lindsey told her. "I'll gladly help you get back at that spiteful bitch."

"I'll keep that in mind." Brooke said as there was a knock at the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" Lucas asked from the other side.

"It sure is," Lindsey called back. The door then opened and Lucas walked in. "Hi Lucas."

"Hi Lindsey," he greeted as he smiled and closed the door. "Hey Brooke."

"Hey Luke," Brooke greeted in response. "Please tell me that your bitch of a wife isn't here."

"You'll be pleased to know that she isn't." Lucas told her with a chuckle.

"I'd get up and do a happy dance but it would hurt my back." Brooke replied causing Lindsey to laugh.

"So maybe I should have this question before now, but what exactly is my costume for Haley's birthday party?" Lucas asked.

"You're going to be Prince Adam." Lindsey told him.

"Which one is he?" Lucas asked as he frowned. "I don't recognize that name."

"Before I tell you please don't be mad at me," Lindsey replied. Both Brooke and Lucas gave her a quizzical look in response. "Prince Adam is the real name of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast."

"Really?" Lucas asked as his frown deepened. "Where did you get that information from?"

"The internet," Lindsey told her. "I couldn't think what Lucas could be and then I realized that there was nobody to be the other half of your costume Brooke."

"Plus every die hard Beauty and the Beast fan knows it." Brooke added.

"Hang on a sec," Lucas said. "Brooke's going as Belle?"

"I sure am," Brooke told him. She then grinned as she added. "Oh this is the perfect way to wind Peyton up. She is going right?"

"She is," Lucas replied with a smile. "Whether she likes it or not."

"Does she have a costume?" Lindsey asked.

"Nope. She reckons that she knows nothing about this party." Lucas told her.

"Well it's a good thing I worked on a costume for her then," Lindsey said. "I used Quinn's measurements and added a little bit more on for her baby bump."

"What did you make for her?" Lucas asked in a curious tone.

"Well after much deliberation over which evil Queen or witch she could be, I was watching a movie with Logan several weeks ago and found the perfect one for her." Lindsey replied.

"Which is?" Brooke asked.

"Cruella de Vil," Lindsey answered. Brooke and Lucas burst out laughing at what they heard. "I made her a dress out of spandex and the white coat is made out of some white fluffy fleece material I found online."

"What about the hair?" Brooke asked as she got her laughter under control.

"I bought the cheapest white wig I could find at the costume store and sprayed half of it black with some spray paint." Lindsey explained.

"Well I'm glad I didn't get Haley a puppy for her birthday," Lucas said as he chuckled. Lindsey and Brooke laughed as he did. "Alright where's my costume? I better see if it fits."

"All the guys' costumes are hanging up in the closet," Lindsey told him. "They're in suit bags and have all your names on them."

"Is it okay if I close the door and try it on in the closet?" Lucas asked.

"Sure. You know where the light switch is." Lindsey told him. Lucas then turned and headed into the closet and closed the door behind him. Brooke and Lindsey returned to working on their costumes.

**~X~X~X~X~**

Saturday finally arrived. To Haley it had been a long week as she counted down the days to her birthday. For Brooke and Lindsey time had flown as they had put the finishing touches to the costumes for everybody.

"Damn Hales you look _hot_." Nathan said to her as he made his way back into her bedroom. She had just changed into her Cinderella costume ready for her party.

"Thank you very much Prince Charming." Haley said as she smiled and did a twirl.

"I have a question," Nathan said as he studied her costume. "How the hell are you going to sit down in that?"

"Pretty easily actually. Us girls have been practicing," Haley told him with a laugh. "I'm more worried about climbing into the horse drawn carriage."

"Yeah I'm not looking forward to that either," Nathan agreed. He then saw the time and added. "We better get going if we want to get there on time. Who knows how long it'll take the horses."

"Yeah you're right." Haley agreed as she checked that she had everything that she needed. The two of them then headed out of her bedroom and made their way outside to where their carriage waited.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"You look very dapper there Lucas." Quinn said to her brother as they waited at the school for Haley to arrive and make her grand entrance.

"Thanks," Lucas replied. He smiled as he added. "I should have known that you would come dressed as Sleeping Beauty."

"Of course I would," Quinn said as she beamed widely. "After all it was my favorite fairytale growing up."

"How could I forget?" Lucas asked with a chuckle. "You made me sit and watch it with you countless times."

"Yeah and you whined your scrawny ass off the entire time. Now Clay is my Sleeping Beauty buddy," Quinn told him with a giggle. Lucas looked slightly disturbed at her comment. "Dan, Karen and Brooke have just arrived. Wow Brooke looks stunning."

"She does," Lucas agreed as he turned to greet the newcomers. He couldn't help but be blown away at how Brooke looked. "She really does."

"I'd be careful if I were you Luke," Quinn began. "Because if Cruella de Vil sees the Beast looking at Belle like that, then she might decide to make a fur coat out of him."

"Ha-ha you're so funny," Lucas replied dryly. "Speaking of Cruella where the hell is she?"

"Don't worry; the Mad Hatter and Tinkerbell are keeping an eye on her." Quinn told him.

"Who is that again?" Lucas asked as he frowned.

"Mom and Chris," Quinn told him with a laugh. Brooke came over to them as she did. "Hey Brooke. You look amazing."

"Thanks," Brooke replied as she smiled. "I'm just glad that my bandages are covered."

"Haley said I had to ask you to show me your shoes." Quinn said. Brooke smiled as she lifted her dress slightly to show Quinn her shoes.

"Do you like?" Brooke asked as she flashed her gold glitter and jeweled stilettos.

"I have a serious case of shoe envy," Quinn said as she saw them. "Where did you get them?"

"Well I got the shoes themselves from a store at the mall," Brooke began. "I put the jewels on myself."

"You should totally become a fashion designer when you graduate high school," Quinn told her. "Just skip college and start your own business."

"And I thought teachers were supposed to encourage us to go to college." Brooke remarked as she smiled. Lucas laughed in response.

"Yes but when we see students who have the talents that you have we encourage them to embrace it and share it with the world." Quinn told her.

"So teachers approve of slutty behavior do they?" Peyton asked as she came up to them.

"Why do you always have to lower the tone of the conversation?" Lucas asked her in a tired tone.

"And why do you always have to kill the conversation with your presence?" Quinn asked her in a bitchy tone.

"Because your conversation is pointless." Peyton replied as she rolled her eyes.

"I can't wait until you're out of my brother's life and my niece's life for good." Quinn said in an angry tone.

"Well you'll have to wait until December for that Quinn," Peyton said in a condescending tone. "Because your wonderful brother here has told me that I'll regret doing anything to make this brat arrive earlier than it should."

"Women like you should never be able to have children." Lindsey said as she and Julian joined the group.

"You're just jealous because you couldn't carry the brat you got pregnant with." Peyton replied in a bitchy tone.

"How dare you!" Lindsey said as she raised her hand and slapped Peyton.

"That was low even for you," Julian told her in an angry tone. "And if the baby you're carrying wasn't Luke's then I'd hope that you'd go through what Lindsey did."

"Well that could still happen," Peyton said as she smirked. "You never know what may be around the corner."

"Lucas don't," Brooke whispered to him as she grabbed his clenched fist. "Don't give her the satisfaction of seeing a reaction. Let's go and get a drink."

"Aww going to go someplace private with your girlfriend are you Luke?" Peyton taunted as she watched them walk away. Brooke still had hold of his hand. Peyton then raised her voice and said. "Hey Danny boy; you better watch Lucas. He's taking your daughter somewhere private."

"Shut your spiteful mouth!" Quinn told her in an angry tone.

"I should have thought of a costume where you were gagged so nothing like that could come out of your mouth." Lindsey told her in a hurt tone.

"And maybe you should have made yourself a costume that had a baby with it," Peyton replied. "You never know it'll probably be the only way you'll ever experience holding a baby."

"You've always been a heartless bitch," Julian told her in a low angry tone. "I'm glad I got shut of you when I did. And if I were Lucas, I'd rather have not had a baby with you. I don't know how he's managed to keep his cool with you with that vicious mouth of yours."

"You know it's funny," Peyton began as her smirk grew. "You always seemed to like what my mouth could do in high school."

"It's a shame that you didn't stick to doing that," Julian remarked in a cold tone. "That way you couldn't say the shit that you do."

"Yeah well when she messes up her job at this place that'll be the only thing she'll be able to do to earn money." Quinn said before she headed over to Clay and Logan. Julian took hold of Lindsey's hand and led her away from Peyton. Peyton was about to make her way to the exit, however Whitey stopped her.

"And just where do you think you're going to?" he asked.

"Out of this ridiculous excuse of a party." She replied.

"That's where you're wrong," Whitey told her. "You're going to sit that fat ass of yours in that chair and not move a muscle. Otherwise I'll tie you to the damn thing and gag you. You are _not_ going to ruin my Granddaughter's birthday party; especially not the way that you ruined Brooke and Nathan's. And do I need to remind you of a certain contract you signed?"

"That's a shame," Peyton replied. "And by the way, my ass isn't fat."

"That's what you think." Whitey said as he turned and walked away from her. Peyton scowled as she reluctantly sat in the chair Whitey had pointed to.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Wow I didn't realize that your parents had decorated this place as well," Brooke said as she and Lucas reached the decorative garden area a little while later. It was complete with gazebo that had been decorated with fairy lights especially for the party. It was just outside the entrance to the auditorium. "The lights mustn't have been on when we arrived."

"No my dad put them on just before Haley and Nathan arrived," Lucas told her. "They should have been on long before then but my dad needed a longer extension cable."

"It looks perfect for the fairytale theme," Brooke told him. "And you can even hear the music out here."

"Only because the doors are open," Lucas pointed out as he walked up the steps to the gazebo. He then leaned against the wooden edge rail. "I can't believe that I was _so_ close to actually punching Peyton earlier."

"I'm glad Lindsey slapped her," Brooke said as she made her way up the steps. "She deserved it after what she said."

"If I was Julian I wouldn't have been able to keep as calm as he did." Lucas said.

"When did she get so damn nasty?" Brooke asked in a curious tone.

"I think she's always been that way," Lucas replied. "It's just that she's finally showing her true colors."

"I really hope that your daughter doesn't end up with Peyton's personality." Brooke told him.

"Me neither," Lucas replied. "Although my mom says that you get your personality from the people around you. So if that is the case then I have nothing to worry about."

"No you won't," Brooke agreed. "Everybody in your family is awesome."

"Thanks." Lucas replied as he chuckled.

"Oh I love this song." Brooke said as the uptempo music changed to a slower song.

"I've heard this before," Lucas said. "But I can't remember the title or who sings it."

"It's called I'll Be and it's by a guy called Edwin McCain." Brooke told him.

"I like it," Lucas told her as he listened to it. He smiled as he saw her humming along to it. "Do you want to dance?"

"I'd love to dance," Brooke told him as she smiled. "Just be careful of where you're putting your hand on my back."

"I will," he replied as they moved towards one another. Lucas took Brooke's right hand in his left and carefully placed his right hand on her left side on level with her waist. Brooke then placed her left hand in his right shoulder. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine." Brooke replied.

The two of them then began to dance. After a few moments, Lucas stood back from Brooke and raised his left arm as he continued to hold her right hand. She then twirled round several times. He then pulled her towards him before he carefully placed a hand on her back and bowed so that she was leaning back slightly. Brooke giggled as he did. Lucas was relieved that he hadn't caught her burn. She then straightened and they went back to their starting position before they continued to dance. Occasionally Lucas would twirl Brooke around before they would continue dancing once again. Neither of them noticed that they were being watched by Deb and Karen.

**~X~X~X~X~**

"Hey Lindsey, can I talk to you for a second?" Deb asked a little later.

"Sure you can," Lindsey replied. Deb then led her over to a quiet corner so that she wouldn't have to shout. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you why you paired Brooke and Lucas up costume wise?" Deb asked.

"Well there are a few reasons," Lindsey replied as she blushed. "One was because there was nobody for the other half of Brooke's costume and two I knew it would piss Peyton off to see them dressed as a couple."

"I see," Deb said as she smiled. "And you definitely managed to piss Peyton off."

"I think everybody has managed that tonight," Lindsey said as she smiled. "But that spiteful bitch deserves it after what she said to me."

"I heard about that," Deb said in a sympathetic tone. "And I hope that when my Granddaughter is born and she's given up her parental rights that it turns out she can't have any more children."

"Me too," Lindsey replied. "I can just imagine her trying to get custody back if that happened."

"Well she won't succeed," Deb said. "She signed a legally binding document."

"Here's your drink," Karen said to Deb as she joined them. "Do you want a drink Lindsey?"

"No I have one thanks." Lindsey replied as she raised her glass.

"Lindsey was just telling me that one of the reasons she paired Brooke and Lucas together with the costumes was to piss Peyton off."

"Good," Karen replied as she smiled. "It makes a change her having a taste of her own medicine after what she did to my daughter."

"I can't believe that you can't prove anything with the photos," Lindsey said with a sigh. "For her to get punished legally it looks like she'll have to confess."

"And I don't ever see her doing that." Deb remarked.

"I agree," Karen replied. "I just hope that she messes up at some point and admits what she did."

"So how come you asked my why I paired Brooke and Lucas up with costumes?" Lindsey asked after a few moments of silence.

"We saw them dancing outside on the gazebo earlier." Deb began.

"And we both couldn't help but notice how well they looked together." Karen finished.

"What do you mean by well?" Lindsey asked with a slight frown. Deb and Karen shared a look before Deb answered.

"They looked like a couple." She said.

"They did," Karen agreed. "They looked so carefree and happy with each other."

"Wow," Lindsey said in a surprised tone. "How do you guys feel about that?"

"I'm not sure." Karen said in a hesitant tone.

"Me neither," Deb agreed. "I know that I probably shouldn't say this but now I see why Peyton is saying the things about them that she does."

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about," Lindsey told them. "Brooke's just excited to be helping him out with the baby stuff. And she can't wait to begin babysitting."

"I know that Lucas won't do anything," Karen replied. "It's just that we live in a small town and you know what the gossips are like. If Peyton mouths off about one of her crazy theories and they hear it and spread it who knows what type of damage it could do."

"Let's just hope that Peyton doesn't mouth off in public," Deb said as she sighed. "And if she does and that happens, then we'll just have to deal with it."


End file.
